The Wandering Travelers
by OmegaInferno
Summary: What happens when two wanderers meet in a strange world? The two will be put to the test and their friendship will be strained as they struggle to come through every challenge thrown at them.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer**

**OmegaInferno: Well ladies and gentlemen, we have here yet another wonderful story made by yours truly, but this one has a twist, it's a crossover featuring these two amazing gentlemen**

**Dante: I'm Dante, and I'm from the Digimon universe**

**Drake: And I'm Drake from the Pokemon universe**

**OmegaInferno: I only own The OC's, nothing else**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**Dante's POV**

Hi, I'm Dante, a fourteen year old high school freshman. I was born in Los Angeles, California, and I've got a crazy story. I'm one of the few people who actually know about a completely alien world, but here's the catch, it's made of nothing but data and is populated by these strange creatures called Digimon! As soon as I made my way into this world, I met my current partner, a small little dinosaur with fur called Dorumon.

We've been through several crazy adventures in this world, but nothing as crazy as what was coming. Not long ago I found my way into another world, but you'll hear about that later. For now let's go to our other main character.

**Drake's POV**

Hello, my name's Drake, the Combat Ace. I'm a thirteen year old Pokemon trainer, and I've technically been an orphan since my parents died in a car accident when I was seven. My current team is a Scyther, Growlithe, Larvitar, Staravia, Zoru, and my first Pokemon, a Grovyle. I was born in Sootopolis city in the Hoenn region. Once my parents died I've been living with Professor birch... technically, I moved out when Treeko was strong enough to take down wild Pokemon, and I've been on the road ever since.

And this brings us to the present, where our story really starts next chapter. I hope you join us on this crazy adventure!

**Chapter End**

**OmegaInferno: Well, there you guys go, we'll just have to see what happens next**

**Drake: Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Dante: Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Hey Guys, we're back**

**Drake: And this time we'll actually get the story started**

**Dorumon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide**

**[Dante]**

**Colorado, 10:30 A.M. Saturday**

"Dante, get up," my partner urged me to wake up out of his sheer boredom. I slowly got up and rubbed my temples, "come on Dante, mom's made breakfast."

At the thought of breakfast made my stomach growl. Ever since the incident in Japan a few years back, almost everyone has learned about the existence of Digimon and most of my friends were jealous of me for having a partner. I got up and grabbed my Digivice and walked into the kitchen, where my mother greeted me, "Well look who's finally awake."

"Hey, it's only ten thirty," I retorted.

"Only," my mother sighed and went back to fixing hashbrowns, "Dorumon, would you like some waffles?"

"Yes ma'am!" my partner cheered as a few minutes later a giant stack of waffles landed in front of him as I got a large amount of hashbrowns on my plate.

"So Dorumon, have you checked the Digital Gate while I was asleep?" I asked my partner.

"Yeah, and it seems that something strange is happening in the South West of Server, we should go check it out."

"Oh honey, tell me your not going back there today," my mom begged, "we were supposed to camping tonight."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before five," I grinned as soon as my partner and I finished our meals. Dorumon and I walked back to my room as I pulled my Digivice from my back pocket. I flashed it towards the screen and we were both sent to the Digital World.

"Dante, we're glad you're here," a Devimon greeted me with an Angemon.

"To the South of here, there's a strange portal with a strange creature," the Angemon spoke.

"What's it look like?" I asked.

"It looks like a mutated Kunemon," the Angemon described.

"Except, it's much smaller," Devimon added, "but it doesn't seem hostile."

"Well that's good to know, we'll check it out guys," Dorumon thanked as we made our way to the area. When we saw the portal, we knew we were close to that creature, but when we saw it, it was adorable in some ways. It was a small caterpillar with a stinger on its head and tail, with two small eyes and a mouth on its face.

"That must be it," Dante smiled as I looked down on the small creature, who was nestled in a curled position. It was obviously asleep.

"So, should we see where this portal leads? If it is only bringing this little guy through, there might be bigger, stronger, scarier versions of it," my partner suggested.

"Fine, but we only look around for a few minutes," I agreed as we walked towards the portal, but we did not step in, it felt as if an invisible hand grabbed us and yanked us through. Once we were through, we were above a forest. When I say above, I mean we were in the air over the canopy. We fell through the limbs and blacked out on contact with the ground.

**[Drake]**

I made my way through Petalburg Woods, I've been hearing rumors lately about strange Pokemon there. I thought if I could catch just one, then maybe I could have an edge since no one would know what to expect. I spent a good few hours looking, but nothing out of the ordinary, well except a larger than normal Slakoth.

Later, I saw a tall guy with chestnut hair and a weird looking Pokemon next to him collapsed on the ground. I figured he must've caught it, so I left it alone, but I did pull out my Grovyle to help me out.

"Grovyle!" my Pokemon cheered.

"Come on buddy, let's take these guys to Rustboro City," Grovyle, along with my Scyther and Larvitar carried his strange Pokemon while I barely dragged the trainer. I was good friends with Roxanne, so she allowed me to set the two down in her private room in the gym.

**[Dante]**

When I woke up, I saw a boy and a girl staring at me, the boy was slightly shorter than me with dark blonde hair and green eyes. The girl was short with large jet black hair. The boy was the first to speak,"Roxanne, he's coming too."

"Good, hey can you tell me who your name is?" the girl known as Roxanne asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm Dante, Dante Taylor," I answered through my splitting headache.

"Okay Dante, so is that your Pokemon?" the boy asked me as he pointed towards Dorumon and I instantly forgot about my headache.

"Dorumon! What happened to him!?" I asked with extreme worry.

"He's fine, just unconcious," Roxanne answered, "So I take it he's your Pokemon?"

"Poke-" I was about to ask, but I stopped and decided to go with it, "Yeah, he is."

"So, what region is it from? Because it's not from this one," the boy asked.

"Uh..." I paused, region? I just didn't understand.

"Well..." the boy started.

"It's from far away... called... Colorado!" I stated in a burst of insperation. Just then, Dorumon had to wake up and ruin every lie I was using.

"Ugh... something tells me we're not in the Digital World any more..." Dorumon looked up and saw what he had done and put on a guilty look.

"Uh, Drake?" Roxanne asked the boy, "did that Pokemon just talk?"

The boy just as shocked turned to me, "Explain."

**Chapter End**

**Dante: Dorumon, look what you've done**

**Dorumon: Oh, sorry for setting the story into forward motion**

**Drake sighing: Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3: The Combat Ace

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Well, here we go, our third chapter!**

**Drake: Let's get this started**

**OmegaInferno: I only own my OC's, also if you have an OC trainer to give us for future battles, it would be wonderful if you could PM me them, I'll have the sheet on my profile up**

**Chapter 3: The Combat Ace**

**[Drake]**

Roxanne next to me was freaking out at the fact that this Pokemon was talking, but it wasn't just the fact that it could talk that bothered me, but also the fact that Dante seemed to lie about where it came from and if it was even a Pokemon, it fed my natural curiousity greatly, "This really isn't a Pokemon, is it?"

The boy sighed and looks to the furry dinosaur, wolf hybrid who just shrugs, "Yeah, you got me, I don't even know what you're talking about," I knew it, this was no Pokemon.

"Then what is it?" I asked again.

"He's," the boy seemed to put an emphasis on he to make sure I didn't call the creature an it, "is a Digimon, a creature that lives in the Digital World, now answer one of my questions."

"Alright, shoot," I replied.

"Where are we?" the boy asked in a calm, but urgent tone.

"We're in Rustboro City in the Hoenn region, one of the many regions in the world, how do you not know this?" I asked, I thought this guy was crazy, asking all these questions, "So where do you come from?"

"Planet Earth, United States of America, Colorado," the boy answered, I would've marked him off as insane if he didn't sound so sincere and of course his Digimon, "Look, this is all fun and games with your fifty questions stuff, but I need to leave and try to get back home, come on Dorumon."

"Right," Dorumon grinned as he got up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" I called to him.

**[Dante]**

I grinned as I turned around. So I finally get to snatch some info about this world before I go, "What is it?"

"Well, there's been talk about strange Pokemon being seen everywhere and I figured they might be Digimon, if I tell you all about Pokemon, could you tell me about Digimon?" I pondered this idea for a minute or two, but then I decided it should be fine, what would be the harm in telling two people?

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer," we both explained our sides, both being as clear and presice as possible. Once the explanations were over, I made my way outside and on to the road, "Okay Dorumon, remember, Pokemon don't talk, just keep quiet and I'll pretend you're a rare one," Dorumon just nodded his response as we walked down the sidewalk, but then I heard someone running behind me.

"Wait up!" Drake ran up and cut us off, "I want to battle you, if I win I have to come along with you, if you win, I'll give you all the money I have on me."

A bold move this guy was proposing, it could be worth a lot to me if I win, but if I lose he could slow us down. Descisions, descisions, I thought about it for a second, then I decided to humor him, "Fine, but it's one on one."

"Deal," he answered as he pulled out one of his Pokeballs, "Go, Scyther!" a giant bug with scythes for hands appeared from a red flash as it shouted it's name.

"Well Dorumon, take him out, but make sure not to digivolve," I ordered. Dorumon nodded as I pretended to be a Pokemon trainer, "Dorumon, use Metal Cannon!" Dorumon charged the bug as he launched a metal ball from his mouth, striking Scyther in the forehead and catching it off guard. As soon as Dorumon got close enough, I launched phase two of my attack, "Now use Dino Tooth!" my partner bit into Scyther's leg and dragged him to the ground, but Drake decided he had enough of this barrage.

"Okay Scyther, use X-scissor!" Scyther slashed Dorumon off of him and they both quickly got back up and recovered, "Now use Swords Dance!" Scyther then starts dancing frenatically then stopps soon after word, "Good, now take him out with, Steel Wing!"

The attack landed with a devastating affect on Dorumon, I knew I could lose and even though I didn't want him to, Dorumon digivolved to his Champion form.

"Dorumon digivolve to..." the dinosaur chanted as he grew in size and his wings increased in mass, "Dorugamon!" The crowd that had gathered to witness our skirmish gasped at my partner's growth spurt, but I prayed they thought he just evolved.

"So, this is what you can really do, okay Scyther use X-Scissor!" Drake called out one more time, but I had other plans.

"Dorugamon, use Cannonball!" Dorugamon dodged the attack, then launched an iron ball into Scyther's face, "Good, now finish him with Power Metal!" Dorugamon then gathered energy and shot a large iron ball out of his mauw and made Scyther faint.

"Damn, well here you go man," Drake said sadly as he returned his Pokemon and offered up his money.

I just simply grinned and pushed the money back, "No, you'll need to buy food later during our journey," at this his face instantly lightened up, "but first we need to get out of here," I climbed on board of Dorugamon and helped Drake on as we flew off into an alleyway and made sure no one was around to witness Dorugamon degenerate.

"Are you serious about me getting to come along?" the other boy asked me with hopeful eyes. I could tell that he really wanted to tag along with me.

"Yeah, I'm a man of my word, and my word is yes," I nodded and made him cheer with happiness.

"So pal, where do we go first?" I asked him.

"Where the wind takes us," he smiled.

**Chapter End**

**OmegaInferno: I hope that chapter was satisfactory**

**Dante: Leave a suggestion on where we should go next in chapter four**

**Drake: And make sure to fill out the trainer form on Omega's account**

**OmegaInferno: Read and review**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Traveller

**Dante: Okay, we're set up for chapter 4**

**Drake: And we're finally starting our journey together**

**OmegaInferno: I do not own Pokemon nor do I own Digimon, all I own are the OC's**

**Chapter 4: A New Traveller**

**[Third person P.O.V.]**

"So, can you take me to exactly where you found us?" Dante asked the Pokemon trainer. The two were walking down the roads of Rustboro City, it was a clear and sunny day.

"Of course, it's to the south of here in Petalburg Woods, most of the Pokemon in there are low level so we shouldn't have a problem," Drake replied with a smile.

"Great, let's get there immediately!" Dorumon insisted as the three made their way to the forest. Inside woods, there was an unusual lack of Pokemon moving about, "Hey, aren't there supposed to be things moving in here?"

"Yeah, you're right, something's not right... wait what's that?" Drake asked as he pointed to a plant reptile hybrid.

The other two spotted it and instantely recognized what it was, "That's a Floramon, it's another species of Digimon," Dorumon explained.

"Well, what's it doing here?" the trainer asked.

"I don't know, let's find out," Digidestined replied, as Dorumon walked up to the other digital creature.

"So, you're another one that has fallen into this world," the Floramon mused.

"Yeah, me and my partner, Dante," Dorumon answered.

"Partner? So you have one too?" Floramon asked as they heard a girl call out her name, "Oh, that's my partner, Chloe."

"Floramon! There you are, who's this?" the girl ran up, she was an average sized girl, had a medium skirt, and her hair was long and a shade of rich burnette.

"He's Dorumon, he's partners with another Digidestined that's here," Floramon smiled.

"Finally, someone I from our world," Chloe seemed relieved at the news. The two boys then decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi there, my name's-" he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"You're Dante Taylor, are you not?" Chloe asked surprising him, "Don't be so surprised, you're the most popular student in the school due to you showing off your partner."

"Wait, you go to my school? How come we never met?" Dante asked, "I mean, you have a partner too, shouldn't we know each other and team up?"

"Well, unlike you two, we prefer to keep our work on the sidelines and not stand in the center of attention," Floramon replied.

"Wait, what grade are you?" Dante asked.

"Freshman, I'm fourteen," Chloe replied.

"You're so hot, how come I've never seen nor talked to you before?" Dante asked in confusion. Causing the other two with him to sigh. It wasn't often that Dante was dumbfounded by like this, he usually knew most of the people in his grade.

"Come on Romeo, let someone else have a turn in the spotlight," Drake sighed as he pushed Dante out of the way, "Hi I'm Drake, and I'm a Pokemon from this world, and I'm turning fourteen in a month."

"Nice to meet you kid," Chloe smiled.

"Kid?" Drake asked in annoyance.

"You are younger than me, aren't you?" Chloe questioned already knowing the answer to the question she asked.

"Yeah..." Drake admitted.

"Well, do you know how to get back to the Digital World?" the male Digidestined asked her.

"I wish I could tell you, but if there is one, it sure isn't here," Chloe sighed. Dante and Dorumon sighed with her.

"Great, so we're stuck here, no offense Drake," Dorumon apologized.

"None taken, it must be hard seperated from your entire world," Drake said.

"Hey Chloe, I know you seem very independent, but would you like to come with us?" Dante asked with interest of her answer, "Us Earthlings have to stick together."

"Hmm... an interesting proposal, but I'd have to say..." Chloe started to decide.

"Chloe remember, he may be a headstrong, know it all at school, but that doesn't change the fact that he's the only one that's from your world," Floramon reminded.

"That's true, alright, I'll accept," Chloe agreed, "But on one condition."

"And that is?" Dante asked.

"You better ask for the input of the other group members before you make an important decision," the girl demanded.

"Fine, I agree to your terms," Dante agreed with a smile, "Wait a second.. I do know you, you take all the AP classes, you're also one of the youngest students in the school and often lie about your age, ms. thirteen year old."

Chloe blushed that Dante found out, "H-how did you find out?"

"Come on, you're the smartest freshman in the school, who doesn't know you?" Dante smiled evilly.

"So you are my age," Drake grinned smoothly, causing Chloe to blush more. The two boys burst out laughing but were stopped when a crashing sound was heard further in the forest, followed by a loud roar, "What the Hell was that?"

"Sounded like trouble," Dante observed.

"Nah der, captain obvious," Chloe growled.

"Come on love birds, let's go," Drake sighed as the two made their way through the forest. They stopped in a clearing and saw what was causing the commotion, "Uh... what's that?"

"That, my friend, is an Ogremon, one of the scariest champion levels around," Dante told the boy, "And we're going to beat the shit out of him."

"What!? That guy?" Drake asked in horror.

"Why not?" Chloe questioned, "It's part of our job description, protect good digimon and defeat the bad ones, this one is super bad."

"She's right, this guy's going down, right Dorumon?" the leader asked his partner.

"Of course, we'll beat him with his own club," Dorumon smiled as he charged Ogremon with Floramon, "Metal Cannon!"

Ogremon noticed the attack just in timeand ducked out of the way, "Sorry, not happening, Bone Club!" Ogremon swipped away at the two, knocking them to the forest floor.

"Well, I'm not staying out of this, go Grovyle!" Drake shouted out as he trew his pokeball and called out his best friend and first Pokemon, Grovyle, "Use Leaf Blade!" Drake called out as the leaves on Grovyle's arms extended into blades and slashed Ogremon.

"You three are no match for me, Pummel Whack!" Ogremon shot out a blast of dark energy that knocks Grovyle into the others.

"Grovyle!" Drake shouted in anger, "Go Growlithe, Scyther, Staravia!" Drake sent out his other three Pokemon, "Use Ember, X-Scissor, and Ariel Ace!" the three Pokemon fired their combined attacks knocked Ogremon back with some force, but he still stood strong.

"Dorumon, I think it's time you Digivolved," Dante suggested as his partner nodded.

"Dorumon, Digivolve to... Dorugamon!" the beast dragon roared.

"So, the runt can digivolve," Ogremon mused.

"He's not the only one," Floramon growled as her partner nodded, "Floramon Digivolve to... Kiwimon!" in the plant digimon's place, was a wingless, brown bird with a metal helmet and a fern growing out the back of it.

"That's cute, but not very threatening," Ogremon chuckled. While he wasn't paying attention, Dorugamon snuck in a Power Metal that knocked him off his feet, "Ow! you little bastard!"

"Pay attention to your opponents, all of them," Dante advised as everyone launched an attack into Ogremon, causing him to revert back to a Digi-Egg.

"Wait, did we kill it?" Drake asked.

"No, he's just resting, that's usually what happens after you've defeated a Digimon, they revert back to a Digi-Egg," Chloe explained.

"Well, we can't just leave him here," Dante reasoned, "Should we take him with us?"

"I guess you're right, let's call it to a vote... all those in favor of Drake carrying it?" Dante and the two Digimon quickly said I, much to the trainer's protest, "Sorry Drake, but you're stuck with him for now, just carry him in your bag or something, Digi-Eggs are low maintanence."

"Fine," Drake grudgingly agreed as he stuffed the egg into his bag and returned his Pokemon.

"Well, let's head back into town then figure out where to go from there," Dante decided with the others in agreement.

**Chapter End**

**OmegaInferno: Hope you guys enjoyed**

**Drake: See you next time!**

**Dante: Read and review people**


	5. Chapter 5: A Familiar Friend

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Well, we're back**

**Chloe: Hi!**

**Drake: Where'd you come from!?**

**Chloe: I'm replacing Omega**

**Dante: Whatever, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's, nothing else**

**Chapter 5: A Familiar Friend**

**[Dante's POV]**

We walked down the streets of Rustboro City planning our next move, well Drake and Chloe were at least. I was keeping quiet and looking for any signs of trouble or a way home. I didn't understand how the portal formed, but there has to be a reason, "Dante, I said what do you think?" Drake asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking," I apologized.

"They were talking about going through the cave to the West of here," Dorumon explained.

"Yeah, Rusturf Tunnel should take us to Verdanturf Town and the rest of the region," Drake continued, "Maybe there'll be a way to send you guys back."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," I agreed. The others nodded and we made it out of the town to the wilderness near the cave.

"Hey, we want to battle you guys!" unfortunately though, three, annoying kids thought that we were Pokemon trainers.

"Sorry kid, but we're busy," Chloe denied the three, but they were persistant.

"Oh no, that's not going to work!" the second kid retaliated, "Go, Zigzagoon!" he sent out a small, brown and tan racoon creature.

"Right, Todd! Go, Wurmple!" the first kid agreed as he sent out a pink caterpillar Pokemon.

The third kid grinned and sent out an adult cicada Pokemon, "Get 'em Ninjask!"

Drake smiled and sent out a small orange dog, "Well guys, let's just get past him the old fashioned way, get ready Growlithe!"

The boy called Todd looked to his friends, "Jimmy, Ron, let's get these guys," he told the first and third boy, "So I guess we're going three on three, weird but it'll do."

"Fine," I agreed in annoyance and Dorumon stepped up with Floramon, "We'll beat you kids no problem."

Jimmy smirked, "We're going first, Wurmple, use String Shot!"

"Wurmple!" the tiny creature shouted as he started spitting string at Dorumon who easily evaded.

"Dorumon, use Metal Cannon!" I ordered my partner who knocked Wurmple out with ease, then grinned.

"Gh," Ron growled, "Ninjask, use Fury Attack!" the Pokemon hit Growlithe who changed form to reveal a small, black fox called Zorua.

"Damn, well good think I taught you this, Zorua, use Incinerate!" the fox nodded and shot a small flamethrower at Ninjask that knocks it to the ground and faint, "Well, for an evolved Pokemon, it's not that strong."

"My turn, ready Zigzagoon?" Todd asked his friend who nodded, "Good, use tackle!"

"Uh... uh..." Chloe paniced as Zigzagoon made it's way towards Floramon, but when she figured out what to do, she snapped and grinned, "Floramon, dodge and use Stun Whipping!"

Floramon nodded then jumped out of the way of the racoon then whipped it into submission. The three boys returned their Pokemon and looked at the ground in disappointment that they lost so easily, so I decided to step in, "Hey, just because you couldn't beat us now, doesn't mean you can't train hard and get better than even us," I cheered all three up. They grinned thanked me with wide grins and ran off back to town.

"Well, looks like someone's a people pleaser," Chloe smirked at me, "And here I thought you were just some high school jerk."

"Ha, ha," I mocked as we made our way into the cave.

"Okay guys, enough clowning around, we need to be quiet in here or we'll wake all the Whismur, and they're extremely loud and annoying when they're upset," Drake whispered the warning. Both of us instantly shut ourselves up then we all tip toed through the cave. At the end of the cave we found a small town, obviously Verdanturf.

**[Drake's POV]**

"Oh, Drakey!" we heard a female voice call to me. I turned around and saw it was my old friend, Scarlet. She was a year younger than me, had bright red hair tied in a cute ponytail and she wore a long skirt with a red tie.

I greeted the short girl with a smile, "Hey Scarlet, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to go to the Mauville City gym," she smiled, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Chloe, and he's-" I was interrupted by Dante, typical.

"I'm Dante, nice to meet you," he greeted her. The wierd thing was, Scarlet usually hung around me like a leech with her obsessive love for me, but for some reason she was star struck by Dante, "Uh... Drake? Why's your little friend obsessing over me?"

"She likes you, that's what she does," I told him as I sat down in the grass.

"You're really cool! But what are those two Pokemon with you?" Scarlet asked, and yet again, Dorumon failed to keep his trap shut.

"We're Digimon!" Dorumon announced, causing him to have a well disserved fist slam down on his head by Dante.

"Really!? That's the second time!" he growled in anger.

"Woah! It talked!" Scarlet gasped, but she took it better than when Roxanne and I found out. It took all three of us to explain everything, and when we were finished, Scarlet had a determined look on her face, "I'm in."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm in, I'll help you guys, besides, it's lonely walking around by myself," she complained.

I had enough, and decided to break the news, "No, no way, are we allowing you to come."

"Now hold on, Drake," Dante stopped me, causing Scarlet to have a hopeful look, "We could use a fourth person to help us fight, who knows what Digimon we might meet that have gotten lost in this world," Dante made an interesting arguement that not even Chloe could argue with, "But on one condition kid, I'm the leader, and don't you dare try and take my spot."

Scarlet nodded vigorously in agreement, "Deal."

"Well, let's get to Mauville and plan our next move," I ordered as the others nodded.

**[Chloe]**

We made it into town and noticed that there were a group of thugs in what seemed like a mix of a prison and pirate outfit were mugging this old lady for her purse. She was cornered in front of a casino with no one bothering to help her. That's when Dante stepped in.

"Hey!" Dante shouted at them, "Let her go!"

The obvious leader chuckled and walked up to Dante, "You've got guts kid, but do you know who we are? We're Team Aqua, the scariest gang in Hoenn."

"Pfft, you're not so tough," Dante growled back.

"Like Hell I'm taking that," the leader of the thugs growled, "Go, Poochyena!"

Dante sweatdropped, thinking he'd have to get into a knife or gun fight, but shrugged and sent Dorumon in, "Dorumon, use Dash Metal!" Dorumon nodded then shot a metal ball into the pup's face then rammed into it.

"Boss! That think's tough," one of the guy's gang members told him as Poochyena fainted.

"Don't worry, I got this," the leader assured, as he sent out a bigger dog, "Go, Mightyena! Use Bite!"

The dog bit into Dorumon causing him to shout in pain, the dog then was ordered to use Thunder Fang, causing Dorumon to get electrocuted and fall to the ground, "Dorumon!" Dante shouted in fear.

"What'd I tell ya' boys? Piece of cake!" the gang leader asked as his memebers cheered.

"We're not done yet," Dante growled as Dorumon got up and started changing form into Dorugamon, causing everyone except me to gasp, as I've already seen this trick.

"What the Hell is that thing!?" one of the gang members asked.

"His name is Dorugamon, and he'll kick your asses to the moon and back, use Power Metal!" Dante shouted in anger as Dorugamon launched a large cannonball shaped sphere that knocks out Mightyena and renders it unconscious as it slams into the leader of the thugs.

"Oh shit! It took out John's Pokemon!" a girl gang member cursed.

"The boss won't like this!" another gang member shouted in fear as they picked their leader up and ran away.

Dante picked up the lady's purse and handed it to her, "Here you go ma'am."

"Oh, thank you," she thanked and quickley made her way home.

"Woah, that... was... amazing!" Scarlet shouted in amazement, "I didn't know Dorumon would look so cool when he grew!"

Dorugamon blushed slightly, "Well, thanks, but we can go at least one level further."

"Woah..." Scarlet admired. This was going to be a long day.

**Chapter End**

**Chloe: There's the end of chapter 5!**

**Dante: And your first narration**

**Drake: That's all folks! Read and review**


	6. Chapter 6: Thieves

**Disclaimer**

**Scarlet: Hey guys!**

**Dante: Great, you're here too**

**Chloe: Well, seems everyone's here**

**Drake: OmegaInferno only owns us, nothing else**

**Chapter 6: Thieves**

**[Scarlet's POV]**

We walked across the path towards the South, towards Slateport City. Dorugamon degenerated a while back, so it was easier to travel without attracting attention, "So let me get this straight, you and Dorumon are partners because you were picked for some ancient prophecy?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty well," Dante confirmed, causing my heart to soar. I was in the presence of someone picked for a prophecy!

Drake frowned at Dante's reply, "Well that sucks, so not just anybody can have a Digimon?"

"Have? What do you mean, have?" the offended Dorumon asked, "We are not owned by anyone, we are intellegent beings, some even much smarter than you humans."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," my idiot of a friend, Drake, apologized, "I'm only used to Pokemon."

Dante grinned, "Besides, if anyone could be partners with a Digimon, the world would be in serious trouble."

"I just don't see how it's right," Floramon sighed, "you catch these creatures in tiny balls, then you force them to battle, it doesn't seem like they have much of a choice in the situation."

"I agree," Chloe nodded, "this seems like slavery, Pokemon are obviously very intellegent and are easily capable of understanding human speech."

I growled at the bimbo's statement, then decided to butt in, "Listen, we don't force our Pokemon to do anything! We are friends and I wouldn't force them into something they don't want to do!"

"Is that so?" Chloe argued.

"Yeah, it is! Go Eevee!" I shouted as my Eevee came out of her Pokeball, "Eevee, do I ever force you to do anything?"

"Eevee," she shook her head at me, causing me to grin in satisfaction.

"Good girl, come on back," I returned her and then looked to the older girl, "Got anything to counter a defendent's statement?"

She growled in annoyance causing me to grin even wider, "W-well that was only one Pokemon! What about others?"

"I can help settle this," Drake sighed while Dante chuckled, "Come on out, Staravia."

The grey bird appeared and cheered it's name, "Staravia!"

"Okay, have I ever done anything to abuse or harm you in any way?" the bird shook his head at Drake's question, "Good, now am I your friend?" the bird nodded his head in joy, "good boy, come on," he smiled as Staravia perched on his shoulder.

"Fine, I guess I was wrong," Chloe sighed, as I started laughing in victory. Little did we know though, someone was watching us in the distance.

"Hey," one of the people whispered, "See that purple Pokemon that one kid has with him? Doesn't it look like it has the red ord in it's forehead?"

"Yeah, it does actually, plus it might be legendary too, and if it turns out it does have the red orb, then we'll make sure Team Aqua never gets their way," another person whispered.

The more imposing of the three chuckled to himself, "Then what are you standing here for? Let's snag it, and that other weird, flower Pokemon."

"Right, Slade!" the other two agreed and ran after us.

Once they caught up with us, one of them sent out a Torkoal and commanded it to use Smokescreen. They used this to their advantage and stole Dorumon and Floramon from right under our noses. Once the smoke cleared there was no one left but us and Staravia, "Dorumon? Dorumon!" Dante called out to his partner once he realised the Digimon was missing.

"Floramon!" Chloe shouted when we noticed the plant Digimon was missing too.

"Great, that was Team Magma," Drake groaned.

"Who're they?" Dante asked in anger as he balled his hands into fists.

I decided to take over explanations and let Drake think, "They're a crazy gang with a goal similar to Team Aqua's except the exact opposite," my explanation seemed to confuse the two other worlders so I decided to be more specific, "While Team Aqua wants to create more oceans, Team Magma wants to raise more land masses."

"That's insane, and they took Dorumon and Floramon? For what?" Chloe asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I know it can't be good for us," Drake sighed.

**[Dorumon's POV]**

On the outskirts of Slateport, I came to and realised I was in a tiny cage with Floramon in another one next to me, "Ugh... Floramon? Floramon, get up!"

Floramon stirred for a minute or two then finally woke up, "Huh?... Dorumon?" she asked as soon as one of our captors walked over to us.

"So, you two can talk," he grinned, "then tell me, what kind of Pokemon are you?"

I simply grinned when I answered him, "Oh, I'm much scarier than a Pokemon, I'm a Digimon."

"What the Hell is a Digimon?" he asked.

"Sounds like a fake type of Pokemon to me, Stephen," the lead captor, Slade answered as he walked over, "Now tell me faker, who made you?"

Floramon growled at his remark, "We were made by no one, we came into this world like any other being!"

"Ooh, we got a testy one over here," Stephen grinned.

"I've had enough of you two," I snarled, "Metal Cannon!"

The attack hit Slade in the shoulder, causing him to fall on his back and hold the point of impact, "Damn that hurts! Okay, throw him in the back of the truck with the other thing, we move out tonight!"

"Okay," Stephen agreed as he hauled the two with the third member, "Man, this sucks, doesn't it, Thomson?"

Thomson nodded as they closed the truck's trunk door, "Yeah, these things better be worth it. I closed my eyes and started thinking of Dante and the others. Hopefully they'd get to us in time, who knows what would become of us if they didn't?

**[Drake's POV]**

"Hey, you thought of anything yet?" Dante asked me, it had already been an hour since the kidnapping. We all decided to sit near the area of the event until we thought of a game plan.

I looked up at the other three and grinned, "Yeah, I think I've got them," this caused the rest of the group to smile in excitement, "They are most likely to be held up to the South of here, since they ran off down that way, unless they take a boat, this is the only route that heads back up."

"Great! Let's get these guys!" Chloe smirked.

Scarlet nodded, "If they're down there, let's get them now, before they take off."

"Agreed, let's show them who the Hell they are dealing with," I nodded as we made our way towards the Slateport. At one point, we heard several gruff men talking about two strange creatures, we all ducked and saw that they were indeed the thieves, this was our chance.

"Okay, how are we going to get them?" Dante asked as we surveyed the area, "Chloe, you're the official plan maker in the group, you think of something."

"Me? Fine, I'm pretty sure they're being held in that truck, so if Drake can distract them, Scarlet can help us free Dorumon and Floramon," Chloe spoke, as she formulated the plan.

I nodded in agreement, "Sounds good to me, let's do it! Go, Larvitar!" my small Pokemon looked up at me with determination as I let loose the rest of my party, "You guys ready to rock?" the rest of my team cheered as we ran out of the brush and charged the Team Magma members, who intern sent out two Pokemon each, two Poochyenas, two Zubats, a Torkoal, and a Mightyena, "This'll be tough."

"Come on, let's go!" Scarlet urged as the other three made their way to the back of the truck.

"Well, let's get this over with, Mightyena, use Crunch!" Slade commanded the Mightyena made a lunge for my Grovyle, which I countered, by ordering my Scyther to use X-Scissor on it, being it is super effective. He then decided to change tactics and send Torkoal in for a Flamethrower on Scyther.

"Uh, oh! Larvitar, counter with Rock Slide!" I barely held off the attack with quick descision, but I didn't stop there, "Now use Rock Tomb!" several boulders hit Torkoal, causing it to faint, and allow me to breathe a little easier.

**[Dante's POV]**

"Come on Scarlet, destroy the lock!" I told her with urgency.

"Alright, alright, hold on," she complied as she sent out her Snorunt, "Okay Snorunt, use Icy Wind."

"Snowrunt!" it agreed as it frowned and froze the doors and broke them down with a quick tackle.

Dorumon and Floramon looked up to see us, causing them to cheer in joy, "Dante!" Dorumon called to me.

"Snorunt, get these cages open," Scarlet commanded her small Pokemon who nodded and froze the locks, we then picked up large rocks and smashed the locks to pieces.

"Okay then, let's go help Drake out," Dorumon nodded at me as we all stepped out, causing the Magma members to jump in surprise.

"Slade, they're free!" Thomson shouted in fear.

Slade looked over to see us pull out our Digivices as our Digimon started to shine in a light, "What the Hell are they doing!?"

Chloe grinned when she answered, "They're Digivolving, making them much stronger," once the two were done, Chloe smiled even wider.

"Dorugamon!" the former Dorumon howled.

"Sunflowmon!" in Floramon's place was what would probably happen if a dinosaur and a sunflower had a child.

"This is bad!" Stephen cried.

"Well, we'll just have to get things good again, Poochyenas, use Bite on those things!" the two Poochyenas howled and charged the two Digimon.

"You're not getting me that easily, Power Metal!" Dorugamon launched a metal cannonball that makes the small pooch faint.

The other Poochyena had no better luck, "Smiley Slap!" Sunflowmon proceeds to slap Poochyena repeatedly then smacks it to the ground, effectively knocking it out.

"Damn, okay then, Zubats, use Confuse Ray on them!" the two small bats sent out two dark purple beams that envelope Dorugamon and Sunflowmon, causing them to start hallucinating and fight each other.

"Great, I guess it's up to us," Scarlet sighed as she sent out her Eevee and Chikorita, "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf! Eevee, use Quick Attack!" the two small Pokemon nodded and targeted the two Zubats, they did damage, but it wasn't enough to knock them out.

"Well, let me finish them off," I smiled, "Scyther, use Steel Wing! Growlithe, use Ember!" the two finished off both Zubats and grinned as the two Digimon calmed down and reverted to their rookie forms.

"Great, just great," Slade growled, "Use Shadow Ball!" the wolf shot a ball of dark energy towards the four.

"Not so fast, Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!" I commanded, effectively knocking out the dog with a critical hit.

"We're screwed!" Stephen shouted as all the Pokemon were returned.

"Slade, we need to get out of here!" Thomson begged as their leader nodded in agreement and took off.

"That's fantastic, now Team Magma's after us," I sighed.

**Chapter End**

**Scarlet: Hoped you guys like it!**

**Chloe: See you next time**

**Dante: And just in case you're stupid, the next on is Chapter 7**

**Drake: Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Ship Wrecked

**Disclaimer**

**Chloe: Well, here we are in chapter 7**

**Dante: Seems so**

**Drake: Gee, I hope nothing bad happens**

**Scarlet: Drake! Stop foreshadowing! Anyways, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 7: Ship Wrecked**

**[Dante's POV]**

We made our way into Slateport with no sign of a way back home, so Drake had an idea on where to go next, "We can take a ride on the S.S. Tidal and head to Lilycove, there we can stock up on supplies and head towards Fortree, what do you guys say?"

"Why not?" I agreed. The other nodded with me as Drake smiled in contempt.

"Well, it's just on the otherside of town, we'll see it in a minute," Scarlet explained as we headed for the harbor. Once we made to the outside of the building, several kids were talking about mysterious Pokemon they or someone else have seen.

"I'm telling you, he saw some wierd Pokemon, one looked like a Mantine evolution, but he said the other two looked like nothing he's ever seen before," one of the kids exclaimed.

The other boys gasped in amazement, "Where are they!?"

"He said he saw them on his way to Lilycove while taking the S.S. Tidal," the first boy answered, "Maybe one will come here!"

I chuckled to myself, I knew it was a digimon. I mean, if they haven't seen anything like them before, what else could it be? Drake then elbowed me lightly in the side and pointed to a tall man who seemed to be in his late twenties with large chestnut hair and a really short person who was extremely bundled up enter the ship, "Well, it seems either that short guy's really cold, or something's fishy going on here," Drake spoke in suspicion.

"Yeah, that short guy definately had a familiar scent," Dorumon interjected.

"Well, we're going to find out at some point," I replied.

Chloe nodded, "We're also going to have to watch out for those Digimon that are supposed to be on the route we're taking."

"Don't worry, the S.S. Tidal is unsinkable! There's no way your silly Digimon could make this boat go down," Scarlet assured causing Chloe and I to look at each other, since we knew exactly what a Digimon was capable of.

"I hope you're right," I sighed as we boarded.

**[Drake's POV]**

As we boarded we were greeted by one of the crew who told us that we can have the third room, I nodded and lead the way to the cabin, we openned the door and found a nice little room with a bed and a table large enough for four people, "Great, this should be perfect for us," I smirked.

The loud speaker turned on as the captain's cheery tone bellowed through, "Attention crew and passengers, we're departing now and should arrive in Lilycove in approximately an hour, so sit back and enjoy the ride."

"An hour? What are we supposed to do for an hour?" Dante asked in annoyance.

"Well, we could look for that man," Dorumon suggested as he sat on the bed with Floramon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we need to make sure he's not up to something," I agreed.

Dante nodded, "Well, how about Scarlet and I go search for him on the bow while you and Chloe search on this part."

"I'm up for it! You're plans are always great!" Scarlet cheered causing Chloe and I to groan while Dante awkwardly chuckled. We got into our seperate groups and started searching the boat with a fine toothed comb, not over looking anything. Several minutes later, Chloe and I sighed when we came up empty and decided to go back to our main cabin.

**[Scarlet]**

Dante and I searched all over the place for that man, when we decided to take a break, the intercom openned up once again, "Attention crew and passengers, if you look out on our port side, you'll see the gigantic and mysterious Sky Pillar, said to be home of the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza."

"Rayquaza huh?" Dante said in wonder, "What's this guy look like?"

"Well, my grandma told me he's a big green dragon type Pokemon with only arms and a long, slender body, he's said to be able to calm the other two main legendary Pokemon of th-" Dante shooshed me as he pointed to the man standing on the opposite side to us.

"Sorry, but you can explain later, first we got to check this guy out," he told me as I silently nodded in agreement. We calmly and unsuspiciously walked up to him, once next to him he raised an eyebrow when he saw us.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in whatever you have to give me," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, no sir, that's not it, we just wanted to ask you a few questions that's all," Dante calmly replied, "isn't that right, Scarlet?"

I gulped when he motioned to me, but I soundly nodded. The man grinned in slight amusement, "Is that so? Like what?"

Dante noticed me and decided to step in, "Well we just want to ask i-"

The captain interrupted Dante with an extremely worried tone, "All crew and passengers, brace for impact!" the starboard side of the ship was slammed by something with torpedo force, I turned around to see if the man was there, but he disappeared.

"Dante! He's gone!" I shouted to him.

Dante shook his head, "Doesn't matter, we're seeing what that was!" we ran back to the cabin where everyone else was waiting, "Did you guys feel that!?"

"Yeah, now come on, something tells me that wasn't an accident," Drake replied as we all rushed to the outside to see a large mantine looking creature along with a wierd, blue creature with four fins and a mean look on his face.

I gasped in surprised, "What are those!?"

"They're Digimon, a Mantaraymon and Tylomon, both Armor level," Chloe reported.

**[Mystery POV]**

I rushed to my cabin as soon as the ship got hit, I knew it was a Digimon attack. As I made it inside my room, I saw my little, yellow, dinosaur of a friend, Agumon, "You ready pal?" I asked him.

"Of course I am," he nodded as we rushed out.

**[Dante's POV]**

"Well Dorumon, it's time for some action!" I grinned at my friend as he took the form of Dorugamon once more while Floramon Digivolved in Sunflowmon.

The Mantaraymon grinned at our Digimon, "Well, it seems we don't have to fight these weak creatures any more, Tylomon, we've got real competition now."

"Good, I'm sick of these things," the Tylomon chuckled, "Torpedo Attack!" he then launched several torpedos that looked like miniature Tylomon, everyone struck our Digimon.

"Dorugamon, you okay?" I asked.

Dorugamon grinned right back at me, "You think that'll stop me? Power Metal!" he shouted launching another cannonball towards the tylosaur monster.

"Not so fast, Torpedo Ray!" Mantaraymon then launches himself towards Dorugamon's attack and effectively launches it back, knocking my partner on his back.

"Crap, they're both knocked out!" Drake exclaimed as he looked down at Dorumon and Floramon, "And I don't think my Pokemon are strong enough for those things!"

That's when we heard a mighty roar thundering from the skies, "What the Hell was that!?" Tylomon exclaimed, who was then struck by a giant, red beam that slams him underwater.

"Gentlemen, I present to you, the Sky High Pokemon!" Drake grinned as the giant form of Rayquaza appeared in front of them.

Chloe and I gasped at the sight, "Wow, your description was spot on, Scarlet," I said with my mouth gaping open.

"Told you," Scarlet said with her mouth equally wide.

"That doesn't look too tough," we heard a third voice bellow as a giant green and red robotic turtle with cannons for hands, nose, and tail tip appeared from the ocean, this creature was Jumbogamemon, "I'll take you all on with ease, Megaton Hydro Laser!" the giant then starts spewing extremely high pressure water out of his mouth that knocks Raquaza into the ocean.

"Impressive, but let's see you deal with me!" a new comer shouts as something much smaller than him, slams into Jumbogamemon.

"What the Hell was that!?" Jumbogamemon's minions asked in confusion.

"That," the man from earlier chuckled, "Was Wargreymon, my best friend and partner!"

**Chapter End**

**Drake: Sorry this chapter was short**

**Dante: We just decided to keep it about this length for our reasons**

**Chloe: In the meantime, why don't you guys guess who our newcomer is?**

**Scarlet: Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Courage

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Well, time to see who that man really is**

**Drake: Hope you're ready for another chapter!**

**Scarlet: Chloe, why don't you do it today?**

**Chloe: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 8: Courage**

**[Chloe's POV]**

I gasped in awe at the Mega level Digimon, I've only heard of them, but never seen one in person, it made me wonder just who his partner was. I turned to the man who was cheering Wargreymon and started to analyze his appearance, who was he? I may have never figured it out if it wasn't for loud mouthed Dante, "You're Tai Kamiya! One of the original eight!"

"Original eight?" I asked in confusion, causing Dante to turn towards me with a slight smirk.

"You mean the girl who studies as much as you do doesn't know about the original eight Digidestined?" he asked in amusement, while Tai looked at us in annoyance.

The man simply shook his head, "Guys, can we do this once the Digimon are gone?"

Both Dante and I stopped our arguing and looked towards him, "Right, sorry."

"Okay, now let's-" Drake was interrupted as Rayquaza erupted from the ocean and slammed Jumbogamemon's minons into the air, "Nevermind..."

"Well, it seems we're in the presence of a legend," Wargreymon chuckled as he dodged several of Jumbogamemon's attacks.

"So, what are we supposed to do, just sit here?" I asked feeling useless. Everything seemed to be taken care of, Wargreymon taking out the giant tortoise with Rayquaza taking out his lackeys.

Tai grinned, "Well for starters, you can help everyone off this boat and over to Sky Pillar, I'm sure this boat'll sink any moment."

"Right!" Scarlet was the first to agree with the order, followed by Dante, Drake, and I.

"Good, now get going! We've got this covered," Tai ordered, "Right bud?"

Wargreymon nodded as he continued his fight, "Terra Force!"

"Megaton Hydro Laser!" Jumbogamemon roared as both the attacks collide causing a giant mist formed from the conflicting tempatures. The giant eyed through the fog, serching for his opponent, "Where are you."

Rayquaza charged another Hyper Beam as Mantaraymon braced himself, "Here it comes," he urked as the giant beam exploded on him, resulting him in being reduced to nothing more than a Digi-Egg.

"Mantaraymon! You'll pay for that you bastard, Hydro Wave!" Tylomon launches a giant torrent of water from his jaws that catches Rayquaza from surprise, but doesn't do too much, "What the Hell are you!?"

**[Scarlet's POV]**

"One at a time, don't push, we're all getting off this boat," Drake urged everyone as they made their way to the lifeboats.

I noticed Dante look back to where the battle was raging on, "I hope he'll be alright," I sighed.

"Don't worry, if half the stories I heard about him were true, then he'll be just fine," Dante assured me.

Drake nodded, "That's good, because something tells me we'll need someone like him."

"Thank you kids, I hope to see you on the island," the captian told us as he entered the next to last life boats with the rest of the passengers. I felt good that I helped these people, but we needed to get the Hell out of here.

"Okay guys, let's get out of here," I urged them as the other three nodded. Once Chloe and I entered the boat, we noticed that Drake and Dante didn't get in, "Guys, come on."

"Sorry," Dante apologized as he punched the button to lower us into the water, I was shocked at why he did this. I turned to Chloe who just shook her head, almost as if she expected this, "What are they doing?"

"What boys always do, something stupid and dangerous," she sighed. Chloe, Floramon, and I all paddled to Sky Pillar to meet up with the rest of the passengers, "So, what are we supposed to do now? There's no boat to go back to," Chloe groaned as everyone watched the ship get demolished by the giant fight in the distance.

"We wait, hopefully someone will come to rescue us soon," the captain sighed as he sat down on a nearby rock and watched the battle, "Say, what are those things?"

"They're called Digimon, the ones that attacked our ship are evil ones, two other Digimon are fighting them with Rayquaza though," I explained.

I overheard a small child begging his mom, "Mommy, when I'm old enough, I want to start with a Digimon!"

"Sorry kid, but unless you've already been chosen, you can't have a Digimon partner, people who have Digimon are meant to save worlds and are destined to become heroes," Chloe apologized, making the kid tear up, "but don't cry, I'll let you play with my partner, Floramon."

This seemed to do the trick as Floramon instantely made the kid cheer up, "Thank you, I hate seeing him cry," his mother told us, we just smiled and modestly gave her a no problem.

**[Dante's POV]**

"So, what's the plan?" Drake asked me as we ran through the sinking ship.

"Honestly? I was going to wing it and attempt to get Dorumon to Ultimate, so what do ya' say, bud?" I asked my best friend, who smirked and nodded, "can a Whamon eat a car?"

I smiled back at him, "That's the spirit," as we made it back to the spot where Tai was, I noticed Tylomon was gone and Wargreymon with Rayquaza were currently double teaming Jumbogamemon who could barely hold them off.

"What the Hell are you doing here!? You were supposed to be off of this ship!" Tai scolded, but smiled, "You know, you remind me a lot of me when I was your age, okay you two can help."

"Really? I get to fight by the great Tai Kamiya!? Awesome!" I cheered causing everyone who wasn't currently fighting to sweatdrop, "Okay, go get 'em Dorumon!"

"Right away, Dante!" Dorumon cheered, "Dorumon Digivolve to... Dorugamon!" the familiar Champion cheered, "Dorugamon Digivolve to... Dorugreymon!"

"Woah," I heard Drake gasp as he saw the giant red dragon take flight.

Tai grinned, "Not bad, but I haven't seen anything like him before."

"Coming through, Bloody Tower!" Rayquaza and Wargreymon stopped their assault as Dorugreymon charged straight down the middle and rammed Jumbogamemon with his horn, "Going up!" the two flew into the stratosphere, and before I knew it, they were nowhere to be seen. Ten seconds later, the giant tortoise, Jumbogamemon, plummeted to the sea below him and caused a massive tidal wave that almost washed us off the boat.

"That's some partner you got," Tai complimented, causing me rub the back of my head and awkwardly laugh.

"Thanks, but we've only been up to Ultimate, we don't even know what Mega looks like," I humbly spoke. Dorugreymon then flew back down to the front of the boat.

"Okay guys, if we're getting off this Titanic, we better do it now," Dorugreymon warned as Drake and I got on his back and took off with Tai and Wargreymon following close behind and Rayquaza returning to the skies. As we landed on the island, people were cautious, but a kid ran up to Dorugreymon, who nuzzled him gently, showing that he was no threat.

I slid off my partner's back then turned to the captain, "Well the good news is, we don't have to worry about those monsters anymore, but I don't think that boat will sail again."

The captain nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, "That's fine, I'm just glad you two got rid of those things before they had a chance to hurt anyone."

Tai stepped up to the captain as our partners degenerated to Rookie, "Excuse me, but does anyone have phone? Maybe we could call someone to come help us off this rock."

"Uh, I have one," Scarlet spoke up as she brought her Pokegear, "it should be able to get a signal out here."

"Thank you, I'll give it back to you as soon as I'm done," he smiled and walked to somewhere more quiet. After a few minutes of waiting, the captain strolled back over to Scarlet and gave her the Pokegear back, "Thank you, we'll be going home soon."

**[Drake's POV]**

We sat there for approximately fifteen minutes with nothing much to do but stare out at the sea, which we were all sick of by this point, "Man, I hope they get here soon," I sighed and leaned back on the wall of Sky Pillar.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get here soon," Tai assured.

"Hey, you never really told us why you're here," Chloe spoke towards Tai.

"I guess I haven't, well I was celebrating another anniversary with the other Japanese Digidestined, then some sort of worm hole opened up below us and we were all sucked in," the man explained, "I've been searching for them for a few weeks now, and I've found no sign of them."

"Well, it seems we're after about the same thing," Dante sighed as he reminisces about home, "How about we travel together? For now at least."

Tai smiled at the thought, "You know what? I'll take you up on that offer, I need to get back in the habit of leading a team anyways."

"Yes!" Dante cheered, causing me to chuckle.

"Wow Dante, I've never seen you worship someone like this," I joked.

"Why shouldn't I? He's one of the reasons Dorumon and I even know each other," Dante reasoned. Chloe looked thoughtfully at Floramon who was currently talking to Agumon and Dorumon. All of a sudden, Rayquaza swooped down from the tower's peak and landed in front of us.

"What does it want?" Scarlet nervously asked. The dragon answered by simply gesturing up to the roof of the tower.

I stood up and knew what he wanted, "I think he wants us to meet him up at the roof of the tower," Rayquaza nodded then flew back to the top.

"Well, should we keep him waiting?" I asked the others.

"I don't think it's smart to keep a giant green dragon waiting," Tai reasoned as the rest of us nodded.

The captain walked over to us, "Are you okay? We saw everything."

"Yeah, we're fine," I told the captain, "but we're going up Sky Pillar now."

Dante then butted in, "And don't worry about waiting for us, we'll find our own way off this rock."

"Suit yourselves, I'll see you on the otherside," he told us as we gave our good byes and entered the tower home to a living legend. Whatever Rayquaza wanted, it must be important.

**Chapter End**

**Dante: Can you guys guess what Rayquaza wants?**

**Drake: And who will be the next Digidestined found?**

**Chloe: Find out in the next chapter!  
Scarlet: Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Chosen

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Well, here we go**

**Drake: Chapter nine**

**Tai: Hey guys, I'm in this now**

**Chloe: Oh, cool**

**Scarlet: Starting to get crowded, but oh well, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 9: Chosen**

**[Tai's POV]**

We made our way up Sky Pillar, knocking out any Pokemon, namely the annoying Claydol, that got in our way. Some of the floor was cracked in places to where we all had to run at different spots to keep ourselves from falling to the floors below. It wasn't pretty, but once we made it up there, we saw the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza, in a curled up position like a rattle snake, "So, this is it," I told everyone else.

Dante nodded, "Well, how are we going to talk to a giant sky dragon?"

A small voice enters our heads in a cheery tone, "That's what I'm hear for!"

Rayquaza revealed a small, floating Pokemon that resembled a small child with a star shapped hat, "Woah, it's Jirachi!" Scarlet said with hearts in her eyes, "I've always wanted to see it!"

Rayquaza started making some grunting noises that the wish maker, Jirachi, translated, "Rayquaza's right, we've got no time to waste, there have been strange anomalies that bring even stranger and often dangerous creatures into this world, we know that you three and some other humans have also been dragged through."

"Yeah, we already know this, but the question is, what did you two want from us?" Drake asked in a confused tone.

"That's what I was about to get to," Jirachi replied as Rayquaza slithered aside to reveal a portal, "Two other Legendary Pokemon, Latios and Latias, accidently got caught in the portal a few days ago and haven't come back since, we were wondering if you would go back into your strange world and find them for us."

"It leads back home!? I'm all in!" Dante replied enthusiastically as the rest of us from Earth and the Digital World cheered, causing Rayquaza to nod in appreciation.

"Thank you, and those two probably won't go with you without some persuation, so we decided to nab these just in case," Jirachi spoke as the legendary handed Dante and Chloe two Master Balls, "Those are Master Balls, it can catch any Pokemon with out fail, all you have to do is throw and don't miss."

"I see, so these will help us get them when we find them, that'll be useful," I mused, "Don't worry you two, we'll get them back safe and sound."

"Thank you, Rayquaza and I both appreciate it, now hurry before it's too late," Jirachi urged us as we all made our way through the portal.

**[Dante's POV]**

We all woke up on the forest floor, "Wait a second, soda machines... weird and unsual creatures with cannons and such... and no annoying kids challenging us to battles!? We're back! Oh thank God we're back!" I cheered to the top of my lungs.

"Dante... shut up..." Dorumon groaned as he just woke up.

"Yeah, that was some fall..." Tai sighed as he got up with Agumon by his side.

"Okay guys, let's go home," I said in a nonchalant voice, I had had enough of all this other dimension crap and was ready to finish my weekend in peace.

The others looked dumbstruck at me, "What about the Pokemon world!?" Chloe asked me in anger.

"What about it? Our mission was to get home, mission accomplished," I replied, but Tai had other plans.

"I think not, there is an entire world on the other side of that portal along with my little sister and best friends, I'm not about to leave them, and if you are going to turn your back on an entire world, you're not worthy to be a Digidestined!" Tai growled at me.

I gritted my teeth, "Yeah? Well maybe I am, I never asked for this stupid job in the first place, come on Dorumon, let's go."

"But Dante..." my partner trailed off then looked back at the group before running to catch up with me, "Sorry, I can't just leave him."

"Dante, wait!" Drake shouted but was stopped by Tai.

"He'll come back when he's cleared his head, it's tough being a Digidestined, and I was a little hard on him, don't worry," the man told Drake.

**[Chloe's POV]**

I sighed, "Maybe we should go see Benjamin about what to do next," I suggested causing Drake and Scarlet to look at me with puzzled expressions, "Oh right, he's kind of one of the reasons that I or anyone is a Digidestined, or at least from what I've heard."

"Oh right, he's America's Gennai, isn't he?" Tai spoke up.

I nodded at his question, "Yup, and he's helped manage all of us across the states, but don't ask me how he does it."

"Sounds like an important guy," Drake mused as we made our way to a sheer cliff face.

"We're here," I smiled causing the others look at me in confusion.

"You mean we have to climb that?" Scarlet asked in shock.

I shook my head, "No," I then flipped over a rock to reveal secret switch, which I then flipped to reveal the secret entrance, "It would be dangerous and rediculous for him to live on a cliff.

"Yeah, because living in one isn't rediculous," Scarlet sighed.

"It's for security reasons, in case we have another crisis in this or any other part of the Digital World," I replied, causing Scarlet to scoff, "What?"

Scarlet just shook her head, "Oh nothing, it's just, what could be that dangerous?" causing everyone else look at her with an annoyed face.

"Those Digimon that attacked the ship were just the tip of the ice berg, and they get worse from there," Tai answered seriously, "We've fought several Digimon that could easily take over the world if there wasn't someone to stop them."

"Then how'd you manage it?" Drake asked in wonder, "I mean, if they can do all that, what can eight people do?"

"Well, honestly, sometimes it wasn't just us, but in the beginning there were only seven of us because my sister didn't follow me to Summer camp," Tai stopped because he saw the others were lost, "Okay, let me go into greater detail."

A young man stepped out of the cliff, "Perhaps you could do that inside, with my assistance of course."

"Benjamin! Great to see you," Chloe greeted causing the other man to nod, "Dante was with us, but he went off on his own."

"He'll be fine, he's one of the strongest Digidestined in the region," Benjamin told them, "I guess it helps with a role model like the famous Tai Kamiya."

"Yeah, I guess so," Tai replied as he thought about how he shouted at the boy in anger. He had changed over the years, his temper seemed shorter with a bigger boom then usual.

Benjamin nodded, "Come, I'll tell you two outsiders everything."

**[Dante's POV]**

I trudged through the forest, I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care, I just needed to reflect on what Tai said, "Am I not worthy, Dorumon?"

"I wouldn't say that, but you did act like a..." his ears drooped, "a big jerk back there, it takes a cold heart to turn their back on their heroes and a whole world."

I lowered my head, "Yeah, I guess you're right, maybe I was pretty heartless, but I was just overjoyed to go home, and who knows when we would've gotten another chance to get back?" Dorumon nodded in agreement, obviously understanding my reasoning, "But, I guess that is my responsibility as a Digidestined to take the chance and not worry about the risks to myself."

"That is the hard part about being a leader, it's not just thinking about yourself, that leads to paths of greed and gluttony," Dorumon spoke as we both here a small explosion in the field ahead, "What was that?"

"I wish I could tell you," I replied as we rushed to the field to find an injured Gabumon fighting a blue floating dragon about my size, "Hey, leave him alone!"

The dragon turned towards me with a cold, calculating gaze, "Are you worthy opponents?"

"I guess we're about to find out," I growled as the Gabumon ran next to me, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, that thing just attacked me out of nowhere, saying something was my fault... wait are you a Digidestined?" the smaller Digimon asked me.

**[Drake's POV]**

I sat there and reflected on both Tai's and Dante's adventures, both had some pretty tough times, but nothing they couldn't manage, but then I remembered the Digi-Egg in my bag, as I pulled it out Benjamin gave me an intrigued look, "I see you have defeated a Digimon, no matter, thank you for returning it, I'll see to it that it gets returned to Primary Village later."

"Uh, actually," I spoke up causing the others to eye me in curiousity, "I was thinking I could be partners with him."

Benjamin smiled at me, "I don't know..."

Tai then stood up, "He might be on to something, what if something happens over in his world and we aren't there to help him? It could be another Digidestined sector for us."

"And on top of that, Drake seems highly capable of the job, he's responsible and very kind to his friends," Chloe also replied, sticking up for me.

I smiled at her, "Well thank you Honey Bun," I chuckled at the nickname causing her to blush and growl at me at the same time.

"You do pose interesting points, but I can't just leave him to the job all alone," Benjamin sighed, "It would be too much."

That's when Scarlet decided to interject, "How about I get a partner too?"

"You? Are you're sure you can handle the responsibility?" the Gennai look-a-like asked, "you will have an obligation to not only look after those in need, but also save the world from what ever threat opposes it."

Scarlet nodded in determination causing Tai to smile slightly at both of us, "I never thought I'd see the day that two more Digidestined would be added to the roster."

"Fine, Drake you can keep your Digi-Egg once I modify it and remove any impurities," Benjamin smiled then turned to Scarlet, "And you can expect yours shortly after Drake's," this caused both of us to jump with joy and cheer. From the first day we saw a Digimon we knew we wanted to be just like Chloe and Dante, and this is where it finally happens.

**Chapter End**

**Dante: You two get to be Digidestined?**

**Drake: Apparently**

**Tai: That might help us in the future**

**Scarlet: Yeah, you might be right**

**Chloe: Read and review**


	10. Chapter 10: Friendship

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Well, it seems I've gotten myself into trouble**

**Drake: Picking a fight with a legendary? Yeah, I'd say so**

**Tai: Well, it seems that things are getting interesting**

**Chloe: Yup**

**Scarlet: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 10: Friendship**

**[Unknown POV]**

"Master, we've just captured the bearers of the Digimentals of Light, Knowledge, and Reliability," my subordinate spoke to me. If I had a mouth, I'd be grinning.

"Good job, now tell me, when is my meeting with Archie?" I asked him..

He pulled up a database and searched briefely, "Ah, here we are, your meeting is scheduled shortly after your meeting with Maxie, and must I say, this is a brilliant plan."

"I do not need a whelp like you to tell me how well thought out my plan is, just do your job," I replied in an annoyed tone by his boot licking. But never the less, it felt good that my plans were coming together, not only did I have Cody Hida and Kari Kamiya, but also Joe, Sora, and T.K. Nothing was going to stop me now, especially with Teams Aqua and Magma, with out either knowing about the other of course, under my control.

**[Dante's POV]**

"Well... yeah, why do you ask?" I asked the Gabumon.

He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes, "So do you know my partner?"

At first I was confused at his question, but when it came to me I gasped, "You mean you're Matt Ishida?"

"The very same, but we were split apart when we were thrown back into the Digital World," Gabumon told us.

The dragon was growing irritated then barked at us, "Hey! Are we going to fight or what?"

"Huh? Oh calm down, and I have a feeling I know who you are," I replies nonchalantly.

"Yes, I am the Eon Pokemon, Latios," the dragon nodded.

I grinned as he pulled out a Masterball, "I'm not going to use this yet, I'll make a deal with you, if you can beat me, I let you go free."

The Eon Pokemon grinned at me, "You've got a deal, Luster Purge!" Latios forms a pink ball of energy that then transformed into a large pink beam that is aimed towards Dorumon.

"No you don't!" Dorumon growls as he jumps out of the way and is enveloped in a blinding light.

Latios grinned as his new opponent, Dorugreymon took form, "So, you creatures can evolve too, no matter, I'm still stronger."

"Wanna' bet?" Dorugreymon growled, "Metal Meteor!"

Latios was surprised at the size of the attack, but was undaunted, "That won't scare me, Dragon Pulse!" the blue dragon launches a green ball of energy that has no effect on the titanic meteor coming his way. Latios grits his teeth then dodges the giant meteor that lands and deletes itself.

"Damn, he's fast," I growled, "Dorugreymon! Keep on your guard at all times!"

The red dragon nods, "Right, but I don't think he's that tou-" he couldn't finish since Latios rammed straight into his side and forced him into a small crater.

"This is the power you possess? It's almost laughable," Latios sneered.

Dorugreymon growled at the remark, "Oh yeah? Laugh at this," the giant beast swipes Latios into several trees with his tail and headbutts the Eon Pokemon into a nearby boulder, "Had enough?"

Latios shook off the debris then faced his opponent down, "Not in the slightest," the blue dragon grinned as Dorugreymon attempted to charge at him but was stuck in place.

"What the Hell!?" I shouted in confusion.

Latios grinned as Dorugreymon is rammed into the ground, "Oh, did you not know about my Psychic? My bad," Dorugreymon is then thrown into the air and released.

"Now I've had enough," my partner growled, "Metal Meteor!" the metallic attack landed this time and slammed Latios into the ground, "I'm not done yet," the crimson dragon roared as he rammed Latios into a mountain then retreated back to my side as Latios fell to the ground and started breathing heavily.

"Done now?" I asked the Legendary. Causing him to barely pick himself up and grimace at me.

"Not in the slightest," he growled but almost lost his ability to float.

I shook my head, who knew that this guy would be so stubborn, "Come on, if you don't stop, you're body will give up on you, and I can't have you croak, I'm pretty sure Rayquaza and your sister would tear me limb from limb."

"Sister? Rayquaza?" Latios asked me in confusion, "You know where my sister is?"

I sighed knowing I should've foreseen this question, "No, not yet at least, but Rayquaza and Jirachi told us to search for you two when we made it to the top of Sky Pillar."

Latios nodded slowly due to fatigue, "I see, very well, I will join you," he replied then added on to his sentence, "For now at least."

"Good," I smiled and threw the Masterball at him, knowing it would capture him. I then turned my attention to Gabumon, "Okay, so now we got to find your partner, we've already found Tai and Agumon, so how hard can Matt be?"

"You found those two?" Gabumon asked in astonishment.

I chuckled at this question, "Long story, I'll tell it after we find Matt," Dorugreymon then quietly degenerated to Dorumon as the three of us journeyed further into the jungle.

**[Drake's POV]**

I sighed as Tai, Chloe, Scarlet, and I waited for the Digi-Eggs to be prepared. Tai and Chloe were busy playing chess while Agumon, Scarlet, and our Pokemon played together. I on the other hand, was sitting on the couch and watched the others while glancing to the door that lead to the room where Benjamin was working ever so often. Before I realised it, I slowly dozed off into a light sleep, but there I saw a shadow in the distance. It looked like the figure of a man wearing some sort of animal hide with a horn on top, flames also seemed to be coming out of his wrists while he wore a cape too. This confused me, but it didn't last long as Benjamin opened the door and roused me from my sleep, "Is it done?" I asked.

The man nodds then motions all of us to come join him in the other room. As we made our way into the room Benjamin was smiling and holding a brown egg with pink patterns and a yellow egg with green stripes, "Well here you go, you two are the first official Digidestine of your world," Benjamin smiles as he hands us the eggs and our two Digivices.

I nodded in thanks, "Thank you very much, Benjamin, I'm at a loss for words," it couldn't get better, but it did when our Digi-Eggs hatched, revealing a small pink Digimon with two big eyes and three round lumps on it's head for me. Scarlet's Digimon was brown and in the shape of a ball with three horns and a tail.

"Those two are Punimon and Conomon," Benjamin told us as he pointed to each while tellling their names, "eventually they'll grow and become stronger like Dorumon and Floramon, but for now they are newly hatched and will need a lot of care."

"I understand," Scarlet nodded, "I've always wanted to raise a Pokemon from an Egg, I guess it shouldn't be too different with a Digimon," she smiles and picks up Conomon, "Well hello there cutey!"

I turned to look at my Digimon, Punimon, "Sup little guy," Punimon looked up at me and did what I'm positive was a smile. I was happy to finally have a partner of my own, someone to help me and the others through thick and thin, and just like Grovyle and the others, I was positive that he'd be one of my best friends. Once Punimon finished smiling the switch for the front door was activated once more, everyone of us, except Benjamin, turned towards the entrance in defensive positions. We weren't sure who was going to come through that door, but I was relieved when they did.

"Hey guys," Dante smiled as he walked into the doorway followed by a man with blonde hair that was about Tai's height.

Tai instantly recognized him and ran up to him, "Matt! Good to see ya' buddy, where've you been?"

"Well, when we were sucked through the portal, Gabumon and I seperated, so I didn't know where I was, that is until your little helper here came to the rescue with Gabumon," Matt explained.

I was lost by this point, "Portal?" I asked in confusion causing Tai to sweatdrop while Matt gave him a you haven't told them yet look.

"Sorry guys, I forgot to tell you how I got here," Tai sighed, "You see, we were having our annual celebration of the defeat of one of our most dangerous enemies, Myotismon, that's when a wierd portal showed up and sucked us, along with our partners into random locations in the Digital and Pokemon worlds," he took a breath then gazed at us to see if we were keeping up, "And it wasn't just us Original Eight, the second generation of Digidestined, Cody Hida, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Ken Ichijouji."

"I see, so that's it? Do you know anyone at all who could do this?" I asked resulting in Matt and Tai shaking their heads.

Matt responded first, "Sorry, but neither of us have a clue."

Tai nods in agreement, "But my closest guess to who does would have to be Izzy Izume, ever since the end of college he had been researching Digimon non stop in case another emergency arrises."

"So, we find Izzy, we find answers," Dante reasoned, the boy then noticed to look at mine and Scarlet's shoulders to see the two new Digimon, "Uh... did I miss something?"

I grinned and pulled out a Digivice, "You sure did," my remark only caused Dante to grin as he pulled out the Masterball and make me gulp, "You didn't..."

"Oh but I did, but he's too injured to do anything right now, Benjamin, do you think Latios can rest here?" the other boy asked the man.

Benjamin nods in approval, "Of course, but he better not wreck my living room, at this Latios come out of the ball and scoffs at the man's remarks.

"I would do no such thing," Latios sneered as he floated weakly to the couch.

I looked over to Dante and snickered, "He's a touchy one, isn't he?" I instantly regretted this as my hand punches myself in the face. This caused everyone to laugh uncontrollably.

"I can still hear you!" the blue dragon shouted from the living room.

**Chapter End**

**Dante: Ha! You punched yourself**

**Drake: Shut up**

**Scarlet: That was funny**

**Chloe: Yup**

**Tai: Read and review people**


	11. Chapter 11: Sincerety

**Disclaimer**

**Drake: Well, I just got a partner!**

**Scarlet: Me too!**

**Dante: I got a Legendary**

**Scarlet: Luckies**

**Tai: Don't worry Scarlet, I'm sure that you'll get something**

**Dante: OmegaInferno only owns HIS OC's, while BigReader16 owns the other**

**Chapter 11: Sincerety**

**[Drake]**

The punch Latios made me throw hurt, a lot, but I guess I diserved at least a little bit of it. Things had calmed down in the past hour of Dante's return with Matt and Latios, so much so in fact, Dante was sleeping on the couch without a problem in the world while Dorumon played tag with Punimon, "So, what will he Digivolve into?" I asked Benjamin.

"Impossible to say, he could turn into a lot of things, unlike your Pokemon, Digimon don't usually have linear evolution paths, but instead depend on several different factors to determine their Digivolution route."

I nodded in understanding, "So, just like some Pokemon, except more complex," it was funny to think that it was impossible to tell what my partner would be, but I guess it just made things more interesting. I turned to Dorumon who was playing with the others, except Agumon and Gabumon who were discussing what to do next, "So, they act just like Pokemon."

"Well of course, all Digimon are living creatures who feel emotions and pain just as humans and Pokemon do," Benjamin replied. Chloe walked in the room and called Floramon over to her.

I noticed them move toward the door, "Hey, where you two off to?"

"Oh, we're just going to go for a walk, don't worry we'll be back before Dante wakes up," Chloe smiled.

I chuckled, "That's a big time window, well we'll see you two," Chloe nodded and headed out the door with Floramon in toe. I wondered where they were going, but I didn't give it much thought.

**[Chloe]**

"Where we going, Chloe?" Floramon asked me in confusion.

I looked down at her and grinned, "We're going to catch Latias," that's when I'm nudged on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you going to catch?" a voice behind me asked.

I didn't even give thought to who it was, "Latias, I'm sure you know who that is."

"Well of course I do, I am her after all," the voice giggled as I turned around and saw the dragon looked like Latios except smaller and her triangle and main body color swapped around.

I smirked at the dragon, "Well Latias, I'm here to catch you so you and your brother can go home."

She looked at me with suspision, "So, did you find my brother?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my friend caught him and he's staying at a friend's house with others," she still gazed at me, but her suspision faded slightly.

"Fine, I'm in, but only until I see my brother," Latias agreed as she pressed my Masterball and caught herself. I smiled to myself then looked at Floramon with a what did I tell you look, she just smiled back as we made our way back to Benjamin's home.

That's when things took a turn for the worst as a portal appears underneath our feet, "Great, not again!" I shouted as we fell through and the portal sealed behind us. We fell for what seemed like forever until we landed into a thick forest outside of what seemed like a wierd, small city made out of treehouses, that's when Floramon and I started shouting no at the top of our lungs as we made landfall. A few minutes later we were picking ourselves off the ground and rubbing the dirt off of ourselves.

"Great, seems we're back in the Pokemon world," Floramon sighs as we see some pale guy run out of the nearby city. He wore white draw string pants, with an open robe and a white T-shirt underneath, "Hey, what's he running from?"

I shook my head, "Don't know, let's go see," we made our way to the guy, but he took one look at us and ran straight past, that's when a woman with chestnut hair and a long, pink dress who ran up to us.

She seemed out of breath, but she managed to get out what she was going to say, "Y-you have a Digimon too?" I nodded in understanding then looked at her in shock.

"Wait, you mean, you-" I was cut off as a plant creature called out to the lady.

"Mimi! Did you get him?" the creature was a Palmon, a green plant digimon with a red flower on her head and green claws on her hands. Mimi shook her head, then Palmon noticed Floramon, "Hey, you're a Floramon!"

Floramon nodded, "Yes, and you're a Palmon, now tell me, do you two know Tai and Matt?"

Mimi smiled with delight, "Why yes, you mean you found them?"

I shook my head, "Well, Tai and Agumon found us and my friend, Dante, found Matt and Gabumon."

"I see, well where are they at?" the woman asked me.

"They're at Benjamin's, but I'm not sure how to get back, because I fell through a portal like you," I replied causing her to give me a disappointed look.

"Oh, well then I guess we're going to have to find that boy, he seems like he knows his way around, and I'm worried about him," Mimi replied causing me to nod in agreement, "Now, do you know which way they went?"

Floramon stepped forward, "He went to the East of here, it should be a pain, but I'm positive we'll find him."

**[Dante]**

I had woken up an hour ago, and even then, Chloe had already been gone for thirty minutes, "Where is that girl? She lectures you about listening to the group and then she goes out on her own for over an hour, she should know better."

Tai and Matt grinned at me then chimed together, "Sounds like someone's worried about someone."

I turned to them and gave them a death glare, "I'm just saying, we need to be finding the remaining Digidestined and help the other world and she's out doing who knows what."

"Suuuure," Drake smirks.

Latios even started getting in on the team up, "Come on, luvdisc, just admit you like her."

I growled at all of them, "Oh shut up, all of you."

Tai started chuckling, "Damn, we may have struck a nerve, come on guys, let's lay off of him."

"Yeah, I'm sure this isn't good for our impressionable Digimon," Scarlet agreed, "I don't want Conomon to grow up and act like you all."

Latios took offense to that, "Are you implying I'm a bad influence?" the dragon scoffed at the thought, "I'm a great role model for children!"

"Latios, if your ego was any bigger, we'd sufficate in the room," Agumon chuckled, causing him to punch himself in the face, "Ouch..."

Latios looked away from the yellow dragon in annoyance then jerked his head back to where it was, "They found her."

"Who found who?" Tai asked in confusion.

"You're friends found Latias, and they're back at our world now, it's imperative we get back there!" Latios urged.

I nodded in agreement, "I totally agree, who knows what will happen if they don't find them."

"Hold on, there's more," Latios reported, "it seems that Latias and the others are travelling with a woman by the name of... Mimi Tachikawa."

"Mimi!" Tai and Matt shout in unison.

Dorumon tilted his head in confusion, "How do you know all this?" the purple dino wolf wondered, "Do you share a psychic link with your sister or something?"

Latios nodded at the question, "Yes, that is how we keep in touch and report any important information to each other."

"I see, well I'll see what I can do about getting you back, in the mean time I want you to hold on to this, Drake," Benjamin speaks as he gives a small flashdrive to the boy, "That should allow you to go back to the Digital World any time you need to."

"Perfect!" Drake grinned then turns to the others, "Who's ready for a rescue mission?" everyone cheers, except Latios who just nods in agreement. Benjamin nodded and turned to a nearby terminal and got to work.

"Latios, do you mind asking your sister where their location is?" Benjamin asked the dragon.

"No problem," the blue dragon closed his eyes then openned them seconds later, "Try and set your coordinates for the outskirts of Fortree City."

Benjamin nodded once more, "I got it, it should be ready outside my door step," the man smiled slightly as everyone got ready, "Don't hesitate to give me a shout if you need me."

"Don't worry about that, I'm pretty sure we'll call sooner or later," Matt chuckled as everyone said their good byes and made their way out of the house and into the portal. Yet again, we fell but this time we saw familiar faces on our way down, Chloe, Floramon, Mimi, and Latias.

Chloe sighed as she saw us fall, "Great, I hope they don't black out."

Mimi chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be bad," soon after that statement we all landed in the trees, while everyone fell straight through, I got caught on some vines and sighed as I became stuck.

"Uh... can I get a little help?" I asked as shortly after small fire balls from Drake's Growlithe lands on the vines and burn them to snapping, "Oh geez!" I shouted as I landed on my front, "Ow..."

Tai was busy getting leaves out of his shirt while Matt and Scarlet brushed small sticks from their hair, "Damn trees, why'd it have to be trees? Why couldn't it have been a pond for once?" Drake sighed.

"Tai! Matt!" Mimi greeted her friend as they walked up to her, "I got something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Tai asked in confusion, "Do you know where someone else is?"

Mimi shook her head, "No, but I know someone is out there gathering up Digidestined, I landed with Sora and shortly after she and Biyomon were kidnapped by a group of thugs and not only did they have those Pokemon, they also had Digimon with them, but I doubt they were Digidestined because I never saw a Digivice."

Matt seemed to growl slightly while Tai shook his head in annoyance, "Well, I guess that means we're not done here until we catch our theif, or thieves in this case."

With renewed vigor from my time back at the Digital World I nodded, "Yeah, they're not going to get away with this, I'll work to find them even if I die here."

Tai looked at me and nodded, "Good, but if things get too dangerous, you're just going to have to leave things to us."

I just nodded somberly, "Well, we got any leads?"

"Well there was this pale guy we saw running from Mimi earlier," Chloe spoke up, "I'm almost positive he's still nearby."

Drake grinned at the thought, "What's he look like?"

"He has draws string pants with and open robe and a white shirt underneath," Mimi told us, "Maybe some of us should go look for him while the rest of us look for other leads."

Tai nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're probably right, okay, Drake, Dante, and I'll go find the guy, the rest of you snoop around town and see what you can find."

Latios and Latias soon come out of both their Masterballs and greeted each other, "Brother, it's so good to see you!" Latias cheered.

"yes, and you two sister, I'm glad to see you're alright," the blue dragon agreed, "Now do me a favor, go and help the others while I go help in the search for the boy."

Latias seemed hesistant at first, "But why? We just reunited," but Latios did not change his mind, he was dead set on helping the others.

"I know, but they found you, and I guess I owe them at least this much," the older brother replied causing Latias hesitate once more but finally agreed, "Good, now come on, let's try and find this guy."

**[Tai]**

We trudged through the forest, it was almost like I was trudging through the Digital World for the first time again. I felt worried for those who might be caught, what were they going to do to them? This, I didn't know, but I did know that if anyone dared to hurt them in any way, someone was going to pay, "Hey, I think I see him," I heard Drake speak up as we saw a pale boy regaining his breath after what seemed like a long run.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, certainly matches the description, "Hey!" I called out, the boy just looked to me, but didn't say anything, "We need to ask you a few questions."

The boy stared at our Digimon and Latios intensely then nodded, "Good," Dante smiled, now do you know anything about these?" he asked as he pulled out a Digivice, the boy just stared at the device in his hand.

"If you have a battle with me, I'll tell you everything," the boy replied.

Dante was about to step up but was blocked by Drake, "I got this one, you've been pulling the weight for the last couple of fights, this is my turn," Drake then turned to the boy, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Korren, Korren Frost," the boy replied and pulled out a Pokeball, "Go, Thorn!"

I saw the boy Korren send out a Pokemon that looked like a metal pin coushin, "A Ferroseed, huh?" Drake analized, "Okay, go, Growlithe!"

Korren squinted his eyes but sighed, "Thorn, use Rock Smash!" the attack lands on Growlithe as he transforms into the black fox, Zorua, "Just as I thought."

"Uh oh, oh well, glad I prepared you for these situations, ready buddy?" Drake asked as Zorua nodded in eagerness, "Great, use Incinerate!" we noticed Korren whince as Thorn faints and is returned.

"You did good, come on out, Jet," the Pokemon took shape as a dinosaur bird hybrid, this Pokemon was known as Archeops, "Jet, use Fly!" the Archeops flew above the clouds.

"Damn it, where'd it go?" Drake asked, "Zorua, get ready for anything," the small fox nodded, but was not prepared when the attack struck and sent the small Pokemon flying into Drake's arms, "Okay, you're done," Drake smiled and returned Zorua causing Korren to think about the trainer, "You ready for this, Korren?" Drake sent out his second Pokemon revealing a grey and white bird, "Staravia, ready?"

"Star," it nodded.

"Great, use Steel Wing!" the boy shouted causing Staravia to nod and charge.

Korren took notice of the attack in time, "Jet, use AncientPower!" both attacks collide and both hit their marks, causing the two flying types to faint and be returned.

"Great, hey Korren, since we both have two fainted Pokemon, how about this next K.O. decides it?" Korren nods in agreement causing Drake to grin, "Okay Punimon, it's your time to shine."

Korren eyed the pink creature suspiciously, "Surely this isn't your choice."

"Oh but it is, right Punimon?" Punimon nods viciously towards Drake then turns to Korren and stares him down.

"Fine then, Talon, it's time to finish this," the green and dark gray dragon took form with what appeared like a boomerang in it's mouth, it's name was Haxorous.

"Uh, Drake? You do realise Punimon is only a Fresh level, don't you? It doesn't stand a chance!" I shouted towards him, but Drake just turned to me and grinned.

Drake then started to speak, "Undefeatable odds, right?"

I smiled and nodded, "Right."

Drake then turned back towards his opponent, "Okay Punimon, you're in control now."

Korren shrugs, "Talon, use Dragon Claw!" Talon charged but was easily dodged by Punimon. Korren was surprised, but not phased by this fact, "Okay then, Talon use Dragon Claw once more then hit it with Dragon Pulse!" Punimon then dodged the first attack, but wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the Dragon Pulse and is slammed into a nearby tree, "Good job, Talon."

I saw frowned as Drake ran up to Punimon and begged for the little blob to get up, "Come on, Punimon! You got to get up, you got to!"

the pale boy noticed this, "You know what, you won this rou-" he was stopped as Punimon was surrounded in a bright light.

"Punimon?" Drake asked softly.

Punimon purred, "Drake..." the light faded as where Punimon was a larger, red and blue mammalian Digimon with several, short tails and two long ears, "Elecmon!"

"He skipped In-Training and went straight to Rookie!" Drake marvelled.

Drake looked down at his partner, "Elecmon, huh? Ready for round two?" Elecmon looked up at him and smiled, "That's the enthusiasm I was looking for."

**Chapter End**

**Dante: Well, let's see if we get answers**

**Drake: Yay! Elecmon Digivolved!**

**Scarlet: Can't wait til Conomon Digivolves**

**Chloe: I wonder who's behind this**

**Tai: Who knows, read and review guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Spacial Rift

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Sorry it took so long guys**

**Drake: It wasn't intentional, trust us!**

**Chloe: Shut up you two**

**Scarlet: Guys, we're starting!**

**Tai: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 12: Spacial Rift**

**[Unknown]**

As a storm raged outside, a boy about the age of fifteen sat at the computer. He had jet black hair and a look on his face that seemed cold and uncaring his reddish-brown eyes giving off an aloof gaze. He was bored and wanted to be entertained, "Master?" a small voice piped up as he looked over to see a beast dragon with ancienct Japanese armor, "I brought you your tea."

"Thank you, Ryudamon," the boy acknowledged as he turned back to the computer. That's when a message showed up reading: **Do you accept my invitation? Yes/No**. He stared at the message momentarily and decided that it was from a Digimon, "Why not, at the very least we can kill the bastard if he tries anything," the boy reasoned as he clicked yes and entered the portal.

**[Drake]**

Elecmon and Talon readied themselves for round two, "Ready?" I asked my partner who nodded at me, "Okay then, give 'em Hell!"

"Right Drake!" Elecmon cheered as he charged Talon, "Here it comes, Super Thunder Strike!" electric bolts are released from his tail and smack straight into Talon, causing the dragon to step back in surprise.

Korren stared at the Digimon in shock, "That's no Pokemon!" he noticed my grin as the two creatures began to battle, "What the Hell is it!?"

"Not a Pokemon, but still just as alive and just as strong, perhaps even stronger, meet my Digimon partner, Elecmon!" I shouted as I introduced his partner while Tai, Agumon, Dante, Latios, and Dorumon to sweatdrop, "What? It was a good intro!"

Korren soon regained his composure, "What ever it is, Talon can easily take it down! Use Dragon Pulse!" the small dragon roared in agreement as he charged up the draconic energy and unlseashed the burst onto Elecmon who nimbly dodged to the right, "Perfect, now us Dragon Claw!" the dragon's claws then started slashing at Elecmon who already predicted the attack.

I shook my head in disappointment, "Sorry Korren, but I'm ending this match now," I smirked as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. I couldn't believe how well Elecmon was competing, especially when he was just born and this was his first fight, "Get 'em, Elecmon."

"Right Drake, sorry but this game has come to an end, Lightning Knife!" three electric knives are released from Elecmon as they land on Talon and knock him out with ease, "And that's how the cookie crumbles."

"Quiet you," I scolded then turn to Korren who returned Talon, "Yo, Korren," I called to the boy who looked up with a saddened face, "Good game, man," I smiled as I extended my arm to shake hands with him, he hesitated for a second then decided to shake, "You were great out there."

He nods in agreement, "Yeah, you two," he then turns to look down at Elecmon, "And so were you, whatever you were." he then turns to look up at Tai who had approached us by this point with Dante and the others, "Now what did you want to ask?"

Tai nods as he gets to his point, "Well, have you seen any group of thugs with not only Pokemon, but Digimon like Agumon, Dorumon, and Elecmon here?" Korren simply shook his head.

"Well, if you do find something, give us a call," I told him as I gave him my number.

"Thank you, Drake, I shall see what I can do for you," Korren smiled.

**[Dante]**

We were about ready to head back to town when a voice called out to me, "Dante Taylor, I didn't think you'd be here also," my eyes widened in shock as I turned around to see Jack Nicholson, a sophmore and fellow Digidestined at my school. His partner, Ryudamon stood beside him, "Did you get the invitation too?"

"Invitation? What are you talking about? This isn't a game, Jack, the original Digidestined are in trouble," I growled at him, unlike most Digidestined, Jack didn't seem to take much responsibility in his role as a Digidestined. Instead he was more a of a lone wolf who only wished to fight.

"Original Digidestined?" he asked as he noticed Tai, "So, you're not lying," he then notices the others coming towards us, "Chloe? You're here too?" she simply growled a hello towards him causing him to smirk evilly, "Well, if the Original Eight are here, I think I'll challenge... you."

Tai sees Jack's finger point towards him and is about ready to accept the challenge, "Not so fast, Jack," he turns to see me ready to go, "I'm sure you'll want to settle an old score first, besides, Tai and the others are way out of your league."

Jack growled in annoyance as he prepared his Digivice, "Ryudamon, put this fool in his place!"

"Yes, master," Ryudamon agreed as a light surrounded him to reveal a chinese like Dragon, "Hisyarumon!" the Digimon roared out.

"Dante, be careful, he's an Ultimate level!" Chloe warned me.

I smirked back at her, "Aaawww, are you worried about lil' old me?" she blushes as I chuckle slightly, "Okay Dorumon, let's show them how strong we've gotten," I pull out my Digivice as it glows and reveals Dorugreymon.

The two stared each other down, neither breaking eye contact, but just as one was about to make the first move, a man with red hair and a giant robot ladybug like creature run out of the forest screaming at the top of his lungs, "Help!"

"Izzy!?" all the original Digidestined shouted at him as he and his partner turn around to see what was happening.

"Guys!" he shouts as the two run towards the rest of the group, "No time to explain, we need to get out of here."

Matt was the first to pop the question, "Why? What's happening?" the man looked up towards Matt with an exhausted, but horrified look. He was about to explain but an explosion occurs between the two Ultimates as Slade, the Team Magma member made his appearance in front of the group with a Spinomon behind him.

"Remember me?" he asked us, but everyone except Drake, Scarlet, Chloe, and I were confused about his question, "It doesn't matter, you're all coming with us."

"Like Hell I am!" Jack shouted as Hisyarumon charged Spinomon who simply grabbed the dragon by the neck and crushed him into Degenerating back to Rookie. The dinosaur simply let the injured Rookie fall to the ground as he slowly made his way back to Jack.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you don't want any fatalities on our hands, now do we?" Slade asked nonchalantly as Spinomon bellowed a chuckle behind him, "Just come quietly and no one will get hurt, the boss wants to see all of you."

Tai and Matt had had enough of the man's talk as both their Digivices glew brilliantly, "You're dead wrong if you think we're coming with you!" they both shouted as Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolved into the dinosaur warrior, Wargreymon and the cybernetic wolf, Metalgarurumon.

"That's not going to stop me! Blue Prominence!" the spinosaurus digimon roared as he shot out blue flames that the remaining digivolved Digimon dodged, "You're all puny weaklings, it'll be easy to take you out!"

Slade scoffed at the dinosaur, "Don't hurt their partners, we need them alive for the deal," the dinosaur looked down at the man with a threatening gaze.

"Don't you order me around, human, I know very well what my master wants," Spinomon growled as he looks up to see Dorugreymon ram into him and knock the dinosaur through several trees.

Dorugreymon looked at the giant dinosaur straight in the eyes, "Going up!" he then lifts Spinomon into the sky with the other two Megas trailing him. Soon he reached above the clouds and flew out from underneath him, "You're turn, guys!"

"You heard the mon! Terra Force!" Wargreymon roared as he created a giant energy ball that is launched towards the dinosaur as Metalgarurumon launches his payload. When both attacks hit, Spinomon is sent hurdling towads the ground.

"Uh... guys? Incoming!" I shout as everyone takes cover before the dinosaur lands and causes a massive crater, "Did we get him?" I asked, but was soon proven wrong as his blue eyes shone through the dust that soon cleared.

"You bastards! I should rip you limb from limb!" the dinosaur roared as he slowly walked towards us, we were all stiff with fear, but soon our Digimon returned to us and land in front of us with a defensive position, "You think you can stop me? That's a joke, Blue!" he was about to finish, but a voice stopped him.

"Enough, Spinomon," everyone turns to see a white and red demon with purple markings, only one eye, and no mouth. His build was bulky, but slim in the arms and legs. He stared at us and I had a sudden chill run down my spine, "So, you're the last Digidestined in this land, are you? I could've sworn that there were two more."

I suddenly got over my fear as anger took over, "So you're the asshole who's been kidnapping Digidestined! Who the Hell do you think you are!?"

The demon chuckled as he stared directly at me, "I, my dear child, am Parallelmon, and you would be wise to surrender," his voice seemed amused and wanting to see how far he could push me, so I obliged.

"Well, I've never been a wise guy, get 'em Dorugreymon!" my partner roared in agreement as he charged the demon. Unfortunately Parallelmon's speed was superior and easily jumped out of the way of Dorugreymon.

"You are too easy to predict," Parallelmon chuckled as he slashed at Dorugreymon with his giant claws. The dragon roars in pain as Parallelmon's talons sink into his skin and slam him into the ground.

Latios grew tired of waiting by this point, "Leave him alone!" the blue dragon then turns toward his sister, "Together, ready?"

"Yes," the red dragon agreed as the two prepared their attack as Parallelmon watched with an interested look on his face.

"Dragon Pulse!" they both roar as they launch duo green balls of energy that rush towards Parallelmon who simply slashes at the air that rips a hole in space that sucks the attack in, "What the!?"

If Parallelmon had a mouth, I'm sure he'd be grinning with pleasure, "Simple, I can rip holes in space to get where ever I need to go, for example," he slashes through the air once more to only reappear behind the group, "Hello there."

Latios and Latias were both growling at him, but suddenly stop and look towards the sky with a calm alertness, "What's wrong?" Tai asked the twin dragons.

"Palkia approaches, it appears he's not happy about what has been happening," Latios explained as a giant roar is heard throughout the forest. Seconds later, a giant white dragon with pink designs and two gems on it's shoulders. It roars once more and stares down Parallelmon, "It seems that Palkia issues you a challenge, be warned, this creature is the master Space."

Parallelmon stares up at the dragon and nods, "I accept," he then charges as Palkia starts launching several Dragon Pulses, some made their mark, but not enough to stop the white demon who slashes his claws into the giant dragon's chest and making him kneel in pain, "Is that all the mighty, Master of Space has to offer?" the dragon looks back a Parallelmon and roars once more as it charges the demon and slams him into a nearby boulder, causing large rocks to be launched at the onlookers.

"This is getting insane! If we don't get out of here, we'll get caught in the crossfire!" Chloe shouts as everyone solemnly agrees and we all try to escape, only to be blocked by Slade, his Pokemon, and Spinomon. We were trapped, and Parallelmon started getting the upperhand on the space dragon once more.

**[Parallelmon]**

As I battled this inferior being known as Palkia, I hatched an idea to divide and conquer the Digidestined with more ease. I threw my opponent off of me then charged the group knocking three of them and their partners to the side as I slashed portal open that sucked the rest through. 'I'll get them later,' I thought to myself as I turned around to face Palkia once more, "Come, we've only just begun."

**[Tai]**

I couldn't believe that crazy bastard Parallelmon actually did that! Almost all of us made it through, too bad we lost Scarlet, Drake, and that other guy, "Damn it! We've got to go back!" I heard Dante say as we continued to get dragged through the portal. I turned around to see a city on the other end of the portal, I couldn't believe what I saw... it was Highton View Terrace!

"Tai! Are you seeing this?" Matt asked me and I looked back and nodded at him.

Dante seemed confused as he turned to me, "Hey, what's so important about that place? What's wrong?"

"That's where everything started, when I was just eight years old," I told him as I replayed the flashback of when Botamon's egg came out of the computer and hatched. Then when it evolved into Koromon, Agumon, and finally to Greymon to fight off the Parrotmon that had made it's way into the real world.

Dante was wide eyed when he came to a realization, "How are we going to get back!? It's not like we can just walk on through! We're litterally three worlds apart now!" Dante was right, but that wouldn't stop us from finding away.

**[Arkadimon]**

The fight between Palkia and I was futile for the dragon, he couldn't win against my power. He soon escaped through a rip in time as I turned to the remaining Digidestined, but to my disappointment, only one was left as the other two ran away, "So, you're all that's left?"

The boy looked at me with an arrogent grin, "Yeah, and I have a proposition for you," I looked at him with interest as a sign for him to go on, "How about, I work for you, all I want in return is more power, that's it, nothing more, nothing less."

I pondered the boy's proposal for a few minutes, then decided I would play along, at least until he was useless to me, "Fine, but you best not fail me," I then turn to Slade and Spinomon, "You two, return to your positions, boy, come with me."

**Chapter End**

**Dante: Well then**

**Drake: So, we're on the run**

**Scarlet: Yeah, while the others get to party on Earth**

**Chloe: Don't worry, we're finding a way as we speak**

**Tai: Read and review, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Stranded

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Well, here we are again**

**Drake: Wow, it's been a while**

**Tai: You got that right**

**Chloe: Too bad Omega's been busy**

**Scarlet: yeah, busy... anyways, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 13: Stranded**

**[Drake]**

Scarlet and I pushed ourselves as hard as we could to get away from those monsters, I would've told Jack to come with us, but he seemed like too much of an asshole to come with, so I just threw him to the wolves. I know it sounds cruel, but I'm sure he can handle himself, "Drake! Stop, I need some rest!" I heard Scarlet urge me from behind as I slowed to a stop and regaining my breath with the others.

"What did he do to the others!? They were just... just gone!" Scarlet started up as I realised in quiet horror that we were alone with that monster hunting us down, but that's when it hit me. He said he could've sworn there were two others left in this world, that means there are still two people he hasn't hunted down yet, that is assuming my thinking was correct, but if I could just find those two, then we might stand a chance, even if it's just a small one.

"Scarlet, Parallelmon said there were two more Digidestined here, if we can find them, then maybe we can get out of this alive, or at least have enough fire power to escape him," I told her as she stopped panicing and listened to my idea, "All we have to do is find them, let's just start following leads about trainers with strange Pokemon, it's a slim chance, but we've got to take it!"

She listened to my suggestion then nodded as she picked up Conomon, "Okay, all if that's all we have to do, let's get going," I was surprised at her calmness given the situation, but I shrugged it off as we made our way towards the nearest town in hopes of our first lead. Even though we sat off with an optimistic mind set, two things still floated in my mind, Parallelmon still searching for us and the fact that he has Team Magma wrapped around his finger. I didn't know which was scary.

**[Tai]**

We all piled on top of each other as we made it through the portal and into a park, the only lucky ones were Latios and Latias who simply floated above us and chuckled, "Now's not a time to be laughing," Dante groaned as we all got off of one another. I nodded in agreement as we walked towards the exit.

"Dante, Chloe, you two can come stay with me, my wife went to go visit her parents in Osaka and won't be back for a while," the two of them nodded at me as we made it back to the apartment I recently took over since my parents moved out of. It's been a while since I've been back to the old place considering I've been gone for a couple of weeks working in the Digital World.

Once inside, Dante, Dorumon, and Latios quickly got settled in front of the TV while Chloe, Floramon, and Latias made themselves comfortable in what used to be Kari's room. Agumon went over into the kitchen to get something to eat ready as I went into my room and think things over for a moment. So many of the Digidestined were still missing, all of the D3 holders along with Sora and Joe. Also, he said that he could've sworn that there were only two left, which means that he only expected two more Digidestined in that world than he found which means two are still on the run.

I just hope that those two can hold on until we find a way to get back to the Pokemon world, otherwise we'll be fighting an uphill battle. I made my way over to the computer and pulled up a screen that was similar to a Digital Gate and Gennai's face soon appeared, "Tai, when'd you get back to Earth?"

"Long story, let's just say, I know who's been hunting Digidestined down," I informed the man who nodded me to go on, "He calls himself Parallelmon, so far he's managed to catch most of the Digidestined except for me, Matt, Izzie, Mimi, and two other unknown at the moment."

Gennai sighed and nodded grimly, "Parallelmon is indeed a dangerous adversary, he can bend space to his will and absorbs Digidestined to become stronger, if he's hunting you down, there's no where you can hide he'll just keep hunting you down," Gennai informed me, "So you need a way back to the Pokemon World, is that correct?"

I nodded my answer, "Yeah, if you can try and find some way over, that'd be great," he smiled at me and agreed as we said our farewells and I turned off the moniter. It just bugged me leaving my sister over in that world, sure she was twenty-three, but she was still my baby sister.

**[Dante]**

As my partners and I sat on the couch watching television, I was busy brainstorming ideas on how to get back, "Hey Latios, if you can teleport, can't you just teleport us back the Pokemon World? It doesn't seem all to hard."

The blue dragon shook his head, "No, how do you teleport to something if you don't know where it is, I don't know where my world is in correlation to your world, the only reason I could teleport before is because of my link to Latias.

I nodded my head in understanding and sighed, "Well, looks like we're stuck here watching weird asian gameshows," I leaned over the couch a little later and saw Agumon struggling to make instant ramen, it was pretty funny watching a little orange dinosaur cook, but I sighed and got off my lazy ass to help the poor guy out, "Hey Agumon, relax, I got this."

"You sure?" he asked me as I nodded assuringly. The little dragon just shrugged and stepped aside, "Be my guest, but Tai'll be mad if you burn the house down," I ignored the dinosaur as I started on the ramen then raided the fridge for something that looked remotely American to eat. I was in luck as I saw the glorious deliciousness that was bacon, my eyes sparkled with wonder as I dreamt of how good it would taste to me considering all I had to eat was the Pokemon word's food for a good few days.

I snatched the bacon and plopped as much as I could into the microwave and typed in the time to make bacon it's tastiest, "Guys, we've got bacon and ramen!" I cheered as the bacon and ramen finished cooking at roughly the same time, my partner cheered wildly, most likely sharing my homesickness of an American meal, while the others quietly gathered around for dinner.

"Gennai's going to look for a way into the Pokemon World, it might take a while so I want everyone just to relax in the mean time, no sense in stressing out if we're stranded here, right?" I could tell he was telling himself that more than anyone else, but I admired him for keeping his cool, "So, who came up with the idea of adding bacon in with the ramen?" the man asked as he looked at the three strips laying next to his bowl on a paper towl.

I smiled at the question, "I did, I figured some of us would miss the taste of American foods, and the only thing you had was bacon, so I figured why not?" Tai chuckled and shook his head as he looked at me. I didn't mind though, the guy needed to loosen up anyways.

After dinner, Tai and I were the only ones left awake as we sat on the couch and watchd whatever came on T.V., "Hey, Dante?" I looked over to the elder Digidestined with a questioning look as a devious grin krept over his face, "She likes you," I blushed slightly, "Calm down, she's a looker, and I know you like her too."

I growled in annoyance, "What makes you think that?" I asked coldly as I tried focusing all my attention on the television.

Tai's eyebrows raised up as he spoke, "Just a hunch," he chuckled as he stood up, "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late, Gennai could come up with a way back at any time," I nodded as I yawned and stretched out on the couch. I just hoped Drake and Scarlet could hold on until we got back.

**[Scarlet]**

We followed several leads through out the Hoenn region, and if they were correct, it said that two trainers with wierd Pokemon were currently making their way to Sootopolis. Drake and I knew it was our only option, but neither of us had a Water nor Flying type Pokemon that can take us all the way there, so we had to take the submarine that recently started ferrying people in and out of Sootopolis do to the only entrance being submerged in the ocean.

All the way to Slateport, Elecmon kept getting strange looks, but luckily for me, I hid Conomon in my bag so she could sleep while we made the journey, "So, you guys goin' to Sootopolis?" the captain of the submarine asked us as we both nodded, "You're in luck, we were just about to leave with two others, just go ahead and get comfy down there," we thanked the man as we made our way into the sub and saw two men, one of them was similar in appearance to Tai except he had reddish brown hair instead. The other had long raven hair and more pale skin.

"Oh, seems we've got more passengers," the paler man smiled as we smiled back, "Hi, I'm Ken Ichijouji and this is Davis Motomiya," the man next to him smiled at us in a more energetic way then his companion.

He then turned his attention to Elecmon next to us and grinned, "Stranded too, huh?" we were both shocked by his question, "Don't worry, you're among friends," he grinned as two strange creatures appeared, one was a blue dragon, while the other one sort of looked like a mutant Caterpie of some sorts, "This is my partner, Veemon," he smiled as Veemon waved his greeting.

"Greetings, I'm Wormmon, and I'm Ken's partner," the other Digimon introduced himself as he crawled up to Ken's shoulder, "So, are you two stuck in this world also?"

Drake shook his head, "No, we're from here, but we got our partners when we went to the Digital World to look for someone. All four of our listeners seemed perplexed at Drake's explanation.

I decided to take over for my friend to help prevent confusion, "Our friends showed us to Benjamin, there he gave us our partners so we can help fight against the Digimon that appear in this world," I told the men as Ken's eyes widened suddenly.

"What do you mean, your friends showed you Benjamin?" he asked me as I suddenly seemed confused at the question, "Are you saying that there are others of us in this world?"

Drake shook his head, "No... well not at the moment as far as I know, we were attacked and Tai and the others were sucked into a portal that our attacker created," Davis and Ken's expression seemed to change into a more serious one as they listened.

"So, you guys were attacked by Parallelmon too, huh?" we were both shocked, but nodded in reply, "Yeah, we've had a run in with him too, and we barely got away, but he got a few of our friends in the process."

"Yeah, same here, I'm not sure where Dante, Tai, and the others are," I agreed as I looked down at the floor of the sub.

Davis's eyes seemed to turn into interest, "Tai, you mean Tai Kamiya?" I nodded as his expression turned into one of horror, "You mean he was sucked up by Parallelmon too!?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Sucked up? No, they were just dragged into a spacial portal," I explained then continued on to my question, "what do you mean they were, sucked up?" Davis and Ken's faces turned grim as they looked at us.

"Exactly what I meant, he sucks you up, and I think he gets stronger every time he absorbs someone," the man told us, "We saw every one get taken down so fast, first Kari, then T.K., next came Yolei, and Cody was the last one we saw get caught," Davis explained, "But we're not sure what he does with the partners, he might've just locked them up somewhere or worse..."

Drake nodded solemnly, "I see... well I guess we can't dwell on the past, Scarlet and I were planning on trying to contact Benjamin once we found you guys, so I guess that'll be our next step once we get to Sootopolis."

Ken smiled, "Sounds like a plan," Davis and I also smiled in agreement, who knew if we could make contact, but that wasn't going to stop us from at least trying, and if there was at least a slim chance to contact the others, we were going to take it.

**Chapter End**

**Dante: Well, there you go guys!**

**Drake: Everyone who hasn't been captured has been found!**

**Tai: That bastard, Parallelmon's going to pay for catching my sister!**

**Chloe: Calm down Tai, save it for later**

**Scarlet: Continue reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Long Wait (For Some)

**Disclaimer**

**Dante: Sorry guys for yet another long update**

**Drake: That's twice, twice he's done this**

**Tai: Omega? Yeah, he's really neglected this one**

**Scarlet: I'm sure he'll get back to updating us regularly, but school might throw him off**

**Chloe: Agreed, well OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 14: A Long Wait (For Some)**

**[Drake]**

We had finally made it Sootopolis City. As soon as we got into the Pokemon Center, we immediately headed towards a PC, "I sure hope this works," I spoke as I logged in and got on the internet, "Davis, Ken? Do you guys know what to do?" Ken nodded as he moved towards the screen with his D3, but nothing happened at first. That is until a weird window popped up, "Is that it?"

The two men shook their heads, "No, this one seems different," Davis spoke as the familiar silhouette of Parallelmon appeared.

"Eheheheh…" the evil Digimon chuckled, "Thought you could escape me that easily then try to contact one of your friends at the Digital World, did you?" I gritted my teeth as the demon chuckled some more, "Well that's too bad, because I've got bugs planted everywhere, and every time you try to contact the Digital World, I'll know it," he paused for a second, "And I'll find you, now good bye."

Seconds later we heard an explosion outside as everyone rushed out to see a Megaseadramon and Waruseadramon destroying the city, "Damn it! Parallelmon wasn't kidding, okay Ken! It's time to DNA Digivolve!" Davis exclaimed as his partner nodded and the two raised their D3's as Veemon and Wormmon then Digivolved into the blue dragon and green humanoid insect, Exveemon and Stingmon. The two then combined into a dragon warrior that seemed as a cross between the two with a red helmet and machine guns attached to his hips.

"Woah! He's amazing!" Scarlet and I exclaimed together as the dragon charged the two sea monsters. He wasn't doing too good and didn't seem to be making much of an impact on the two.

At one point could I couldn't take it any more as my Digivice shined brightly along with Elecmon, "Drake, I feel it! I feel your power!" my partner cheered as he started to change shape, "Elecmon Digivolve to…" the small red mammal then changed shape into a lion warrior, "Leomon!"

**[Tai]**

It had been another two days before Gennai could some how find a connection to the Pokemon world. I contacted Izzy, Matt, and Mimi, they were here as soon as they could, "Okay Tai, we're all here," Matt told me as I nodded then turned to Gennai on the computer screen. The old man nodded as Dante and Chloe pointed their Digivices at the screen and we were all transported to the Digital World.

"Okay," Gennai began, "I've developed a way to the Pokemon world, but there's a catch," he stopped to let the last part sink in, "Once you get there, I can't bring you back until you've defeated Parallelmon, he's laced every computer there with viruses that'll detect you as soon as you connect, but once you beat him, I'll get you back quicker than Xfinity," we nodded at his explanation as he smiled, "Good, now step on the transporter I developed, it'll send you to where you need to go.

As we stepped on we felt a surge of energy go through all of us as we woke up seconds later on the ground in the middle of a path near a volcano, "Where are we?" I asked as we all got up.

"This is, Mount Chimney," Latios responded as we got ourselves oriented with the location, "There's a town nearby where we can regain our bearings," we all nodded and allowed Latios to lead us towards the town.

As we made it in, Dante pulled out his Digivice as it started beeping slightly, "Sweet!" he exclaimed as he started walking towards a hot spring, "Guys! I'm picking up Digivice signals over here!" We followed him and saw two familiar faces, "Guys!" Dante cheered.

The two noticed us and waved in surprise as they got out and dressed, "Where'd you guys go?! You've been gone for months!"

"Months!?" the returning group shouted in surprise. The two nodded at their question.

"Yeah, we've both had birthdays during your absence," Drake grinned, "That means I'm older than you now, Ms. Stuck Up," the boy grinned at Chloe who blushed with annoyance.

We then heard a door close from over by the Pokemon Center as two men came out with their Digimon partners, "It's Davis and Ken!" I shouted in joy as the two noticed and waved with grins on their faces, "Guys, we're so glad to see you!" I said with fake joy as I came to a realization that this guarantees Kari's capture by Parallelmon.

The two finally made it over as Davis stared at me with a solemn expression, "Tai, I'm sorry man, I really tried, but he got her…" he said as I put an assuring hand on the younger gogglehead's shoulder.

"It's okay, Davis, you tried your best…" I replied he nodded as we both took deep breaths in and I then turned around to the two latest Digidestined, "Okay, if we've been gone for months, how well have you progressed?"

Drake grinned as Elecmon and the now Lopmon appeared by their respective partners, "Well, Lopmon can Digivolve to Champion now and Elecmon can reach Ultimate," I nodded in approval, this'll be a great asset to us, "Also," the boy spoke up, "Our teams have progressed fairly well."

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get," Joe replied as we grouped up. The four then proceeded to tell us that Team Aqua was reported to be doing something suspicious near Dewford Town and they were just about to head that way.

"There's a very real possibility that Parallelmon is pulling their strings like Team Magma," I nodded and took this into consideration, they could very well be right, and helping out this world is one of the reasons we're still here, so I decided to take them up on their offer and we all started our way towards the island town.

**[Jack]**

It's been months since we've heard word about Dante and the other's resurfacing, that is until we got a spike near Mount Chimney. I grinned at the prospect of showing him how much my skills have improved since we last met, Parallelmon had kept his end of the bargain and I was stronger than ever, "Jack," I turned to Parallelmon, "You're to spy on the Digidestined until they reach the location of Team Aqua, we're already set up for their arrival there, and once they get sprung by Team Aqua, you get to have some fun," I nodded with a grin and turned to exit with Ryudamon by my side.

"Ready Ryudamon? Let's show them how far we've progressed," my Digimon simply nodded with calm confidence. We were both sure that we've got the strength we need to take the others down, and then we take parallelmon down, I know that crazy bastard was planning my downfall from the minute I proposed this team up. I can't fault him though; I was planning to betray him anyways. As we made it to the Digidestine's location, they were already about to take a boat to Dewford, so I decided to slip in with them when they weren't looking.

As the boat made it into port the group deparched and started investigating. I on the other hand, knew where Team Aqua was so I decided to set up near the where the group was waiting. Once the Digidestined walked through the cave entrance where we were hiding, several Pokemon and Digimon ambushed them along with Team Aqua, "What the Hell!? They were waiting for us!"

I then personally walked out clapping nonchalantly as they turned towards me, "Well done Digidestined, you successfully walked into an obvious trap," Dante then growled at me in anger, "Calm down Dante, I mean you act like I wouldn't do something like this," I chuckled once more as his temper seemed to flare even higher.

"Guys," he spoke to the rest of his group, "Take care of everyone else in here, I have a score to settle with Jack," the others nodded at him understandingly as their Digimon fully Digivolved. Dante and Dorumon then charged us as the boy's partner Digivolved into Dorugreymon.

"Ah, now seems like a good as time as any to reveal what's up my sleeve, Ryudamon!" the dragon nodded as he glowed in a harsh light.

"Ryudamon Warp Digivolve to…" the dinosaur chanted as everyone's eyes widened at his transformation, "Owryumon!" he roared as the giant bladed dragon took shape and barely fitted into the cave, "Let's take this outside, shall we?" my partner growled as the both of us rushed towards the exit with Dante and Dorugreymon in hot pursuit. This was finally the time to prove my superiority.

**[Dante]**

We flew as fast as we could towards Jack, we knew that Owryumon was a level ahead of us, but that didn't change the fact that he needed to be beaten, "Here I go, Bloody Tower!" the red dragon roared as he charged Owryumon who simply flew out of the way with a chuckle, "You think that was funny? Well here's the punch line! Metal Meteor!" Dorugreymon roared fiercely as a giant meteor fell from the sky at a blazing speed.

"That won't work, Golden Armor!" Owryumon then charges straight through the attack and rams into Dorugreymon with massve force that nearly sends us falling, "I'm not done yet, Eiseiryuoujin!" an attack is then fired off at us that Dorugreymon barely dodges, but not before being slammed once more by another Golden Armor. We were falling, and every second Dorugreymon wasted was another few feet closer to the ground.

"Dorugreymon! You've got to wake up, if you don't we're going to be flattened like pancakes!" I shouted in desperation, but it did nothing, I then noticed Jack laughing as he stood triumphantly on Owryumon. This got my rage going more than anything, "Dorugreymon!" I commanded, "I order you to wake up and Digivolve!" I shouted with anger as my partner's eyes opened and his form began to change. We were only a few feet away from the ground, closer and closer we got until, BOOM! Jack looked from the skies above as the dust cloud that was created revealed me sprawled on the sand in pain with a new creature standing where Dorugreymon landed. The beast was a giant gray and purple behemoth with a blade tipped tale, the beast was Dorugoramon.

Dorugoramon looked up towards our opponents with a malevolent look on it's face as it uttered a blood curdling roar, "ROOOOAAARRRGH!" this made the two shudder in fear as I regained my senses just in time to see him take off, this couldn't be my doing, could it?

**Chapter End**

**Dante: Oh God, what have I done!?**

**Drake: Dude, what did you do?**

**Tai: This seems very familiar**

**Chloe: Dante, you idiot!**

**Scarlet: Continue to read and review, people!**


End file.
